The Fear You Won't Fall
by tamlvsvd4423
Summary: Bonkai FanFic. Kai Parker has taken Bonnie's powers again, making her vulnerable to his new powers as a vampire. Every night, he compels her to be with him. He wants her forgiveness. Her love but compelling her is the only way he can get it.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett stood in the deepest part of the woods. The moon glistened above her and even the trees could not hide her from the danger that was approaching. Bonnie dug into her palms so hard she drew blood. She thought maybe if she could concentrate hard enough, she could get her powers back. Maybe if she used every part of her mind, her body, she could conjure up a spell. Something that could keep him away from her. It was useless. Any powers that she had was taken long ago by Kai Parker.

She closed her eyes and tried to block him out but she could feel Kai getting closer. The sound of twigs and tree barks underneath his feet were loud. She was convinced he was loud intentionally. He wanted her to know every second he was closing in on her.

Bonnie took a deep breath and prepared herself. Every night it was the same thing. She had come to this spot in the woods because it was where he wanted her. Maybe it was a spell or maybe compulsion. She was not sure. All she knew is every night, she was always there waiting on him, reliving his twisted games.

She felt the tingling against the back of her neck. His hands wrapping around her waist as he buried his nose in her hair. Slowly, he moved them until they were right underneath her breast. "You ready to forgive me," he whispered in her ear. Bonnie bit down hard on her bottom lip and tried to ignore the chill running through her. But when there was no response, he spun her around towards him so fast, she almost lost her footing.

"Please," he begged but Bonnie remained silent. Kai's fingers pressed hard into her arms and he tried to force her to look into his eyes. "Please," he begged again. This time a little softer. A little more desperate. Yet, Bonnie remained unfazed. Instead, she hit at his chest and tried her best to push away from him. Kai laughed and released her. So hard that she stumbled backwards. Then he looked at her. His eyes turned to that of a child seeking forgiveness. He reached out towards her and Bonnie defiantly bagged away. Then the anger appeared again. He grabbed her by her face and Bonnie felt her body lifting until she was on her toes.

"Damn it." Kai walked away from her. "It shouldn't be like this." He stopped but kept his back turned to her. His fangs begin to show. They always came out when he was emotional. He had not quite gotten use to controlling the vampire side of him. It was worse around Bonnie, considering anything he had felt for the last few months revolved around her. She made him more then just emotional. She made him crazy. But not that crazy psycho she was used too. There was something different about his intentions this time. He no longer felt the need to punish her. Torture her. He just wanted to be close to her. For her to forgive him and understand that he was a different man now.

Kai rushed towards Bonnie and grabbed her by her arms again. "You are so damn stubborn," he yelled, shaking her a little. She remained silent. Kai stretched his hands down his face and let out a yell of frustration. Nothing was right. No amount of compulsion or spells could get him what he really wanted from Bonnie. Yet, he was too hopeless to stop trying. He felt desperate for her and no one was safe when Kai Parker felt desperation.

He had tried compelling her for weeks. Each night, luring her towards the woods, forcing her to hear him out. Spending the entire night with her. Then releasing her in the morning. Hoping that a little of what had happened between them would stay with her. Each night always brought forth the same results. Bonnie Bennett hating him a little more then she had the day before.

Of course, he could keep her brainwashed but that was not what Kai wanted in the long run. He did not want a compelled Bonnie. He wanted the real Bonnie. Yet, the only way he could even get her to listen was under a spell. She would never forgive him like she had Damon. Frankly, he did not want to wait as many years as it took Damon to finally make his way into her heart.

"Look at me," He pressed his thumbs gently against her temples. "I'll say it every second. Every minute. Every night. One day you will feel it. One day I'll get you to see Bonnie Bennett. One day you'll look into my eyes and you will know what I feel for you."

"You feel for me." Her voice was weak but still had awakened every emotion inside Kai.

"I feel for you," Kai shook his head. "I know I don't deserve it. I know there are things that I did to you that I can never take back."

"What did you do to me," she asked innocently.

Kai let her go and stepped back again. "Fuck." He paced and shoved his hands in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. He begin tossing them up and down in the air as he paced. They were here again. And again he was stuck. How could he answer that question? All the horrible things he had done to her. Of course she knew. They both knew but since he had merged with Luke, he had vowed to never speak those actions aloud. What if he confessed them to the night sky and somehow his fate would be sealed and the Gods or whoever controlled this forsaken nightmare of a world they lived in would never allow Bonnie Bennett to forgive him.

But then again, there was no point in asking forgiveness from Bonnie. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. She had no intentions of ever letting him off the hook.

Kai was not too sure how long he could keep up the act. It was all too much trying to heal hearts and make amends. He much preferred a world where he did not have to take responsibilities for his actions. Where guilt did not exist.

But standing right in front of him was a constant threat to his narcissism. Easily the most beautiful woman he had ever witness but also the most dangerous. She made him vulnerable.

"Is everything okay," she asked, reaching for his hands. Their fingertips barely touched but the sensation went through him as if her hands were a taser. He had always controlled himself with her but this night was testing his patience. What reason did he have to be a gentleman?

"Tonight you will treat me like we belong to each other." His words were hypnotizing and she had no choice but to follow

He pulled Bonnie to his chest, leaned in and took in the citrus smell of her hair. He tilted her chin upwards and forced her to look directly at him. His eyes burned with passion. An unfamiliar and dangerous passion that even Kai did not know if he had full control of it. He wanted her to know just how much he craved her. That he intended to devour her.

Kai ran his fingers through her dark curls and allowed her face to settle between his hands. Her eyes closed and he could hear her heart racing. Her lips parted as she waited for him. Kai grinned wickedly.

"Not yet," he whispered. He gently kissed her under her ear. Then allowed his tongue to tickle her skin. He could feel her body tremble and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Bonnie was going to ache for him. More then she had ever ached for anything in her life. He would make sure of that. She would experience excruciating lust just waiting for a simple kiss.

Kai was so close that Bonnie could feel his breath against her skin. He played around with the belt loop of her pants pushing her back from him a little. He laughed at her as she stumbled.

"This is all a game to you," she said, playfully slapping his hands away.

He pulled her up into his arms. "It's not a game."

"Then what are you doing. I think you are going to kiss me and then you don't."

"I want too." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"If you wanted to then you would."

"I love this area too much," he teased, nibbling at her shoulder blade.

A few playful kisses quickly became more aggressive as Kai moved his way up. Bonnie grabbed him by the back of his head and suddenly they were in the mist of passion. It was then he finally made it to her lips. The moment when she struggled with his belt buckle as he tugged at the buttons on her blouse. He kissed her. When he walked her backwards until her back landed against a tree. He kissed her more. The moment her body begged for him and she wrapped one of her legs around his thigh as he pressed against her. He kissed her stronger, like an animal in heat.

Like the animal he was, Kai's eyes turned to coal. He knew he was transitioning but he could not control it. The more he yearned for Bonnie, the more he could fee the darkness creeping in. Kai gripped the back of Bonnie's hair and exposed her neck. His fangs protruded out of his gums like a switchblade.

He could hear Bonnie struggling but he was too gone. He grazed his teeth against a small vein in his neck. She was too intoxicating and just as he was about sink his teeth into her, Bonnie screamed.

There was an awkwardness between the two as Kai bagged away from her.

"Kai, please don't...," she pleaded "Please..." He looked at Bonnie and her eyes were closed to him. He could see her body trembling and he knew he had crossed the line. Bonnie had gone from pleasure to terror.

"Open your eyes."

She trembled more.

"I said open your eyes," he screamed, pushing her hard against the tree.

Her lids rose slowly and her eyes were glossed from fear. The one thing Kai had never wanted to see from Bonnie again. It was his reasons for summoning her here in the first place. In the middle of the woods, where no one could disturb them.

Kai's fangs snapped back in place and his eyes softened. He had been caught up in the moment. Now he was back at square one with Bonnie.

He walked towards her and she grimaced the closer he got. He reached for the bottom buttons on her blouse and begin fixing her. He tucked her blouse into her blue jeans and straightened her collar. He ran his fingers through her hair again and brought her curls back over her shoulders. Where they had been the first time he had saw her that night. He moved in close.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

"Bonnie Bennett, you will forget this ever happened tonight. You will walk away from me and forget I ever compelled you. Now, go home."

Kai grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her in front of him. She walked away and never turned back . Only when she was out of his sight, did he allow himself to breakdown.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled in the wind.

Then he hit the tree with so much force his knuckles begin to bleed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai!"

"Well, that's insulting"

Bonnie sat up in her bed. Her eyes barely opened but she could see Damon Salvatore's devious smile through the blur. He stood at the bottom of her bed like a night stalker. But that was exactly what he was. Why had she expect anything more.

"What do you want Damon?"

"Wet dream," he said, lowering his brows. "And that little weasel is in it of all people."

"More like a nightmare,"

"What did he do? Carve letters in your stomach and called it forplay."

Bonnie did not answer Damon. Instead, she got out of the bed and hurried towards the bathroom before he had a chance to ask her more questions. There really was not much she could tell him anyway. The dream had left her the minute Kai's name came out of her mouth.

"Bonnie, do you think it appropriate that I see you in your little thingy thingamajig."

"It's a t-shirt. You'll live."

"Yeah, but the imagination runs wild wondering what's underneath it," he said, tugging the bottom of her shirt. She smacked his hand away.

"Be careful. Elena may be hiding somewhere ready to bite my head off.

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders and followed her towards the bathroom.

"Is there a point to you being here this morning?" She tried to close the door on him but Damon was quick.

"You mean this early afternoon. Although I have a very good reason., do I really need one?" He lowered his brow. "Best friend."

"Yes, when you decide to sneak into my apartment while I am sleeping."

"What other way is there to do it," he smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and applied more force on the door and he eventually removed his arm.

"You know, it would be much easier to get in contact with you if you had not moved out the dorms," he yelled through the door.

Bonnie turned on the shower, ignoring Damon. Yes, she had moved out the dorm and it was the best decision she could make. Caroline had long moved into the Salvatore mansion and she was left with Elena. But not the girl she had known all her life. Not the girl that she had sleepovers with, helped with her makeup, and giggled about boys all night. This Elena was more cold and spiteful at times. It all revolved around Bonnie's relationship with Damon.

Bonnie jumped in the shower, allowing the hot water to run down her face. Thinking of Elena added another stress that she was tired of battling. Some people just outgrew each other and she had long accepted that in her relationship with Elena.

Ten minutes later, Bonnie came out the bathroom to find Damon lounging on her bed. She rolled her eyes and pulled on his legs until his feet were off her sheets. "You know I hate shoes in my bed."

"You know what I hate," he said, snarling at Bonnie in her pink furry robe. When girls go from sexy t-shirts to grandma robes. I bet there's a Moo Moo under there too."

He was an ass but it made Bonnie laugh.

"Anyway, I decided I would be your escort this afternoon," he continued, adjusting his tie. It was the first time Bonnie noticed he was actually in a suit.

"Escort for what?"

"What do you mean for what? Hello," he said, pulling on the tie again.

"Can you just tell me what you are talking about, Damon?"

"Caroline. Stefan. A life of miserable eternity or eternal misery."

"Oh my god!" She turned her attention to the bridesmaid dress hanging from her door.

"You forgot!"

"I forgot. How much time do I have," she asked.

"Exactly twenty-eight minutes."

Bonnie stood in front of her vanity mirror. Her hair looked like a wet poodle. She brushed her hair back as much as she could into a messy bun. How could she forget all about the wedding? Well, technically, it was not a wedding. More like a commitment ceremony, considering it was illegal for vampires to wed in the state of Virginia. Had she not been the one sitting across from Caroline at her dinner party just the other night, listening to her threatening to murder anyone who was late.

There was no explanation for her oversleeping. Again! It was starting to become a common occurrence for her. Forgetting things. Waking up with no idea where she had been the night before. Her body dragging like she had partied the entire night.

"How in the hell could I forget this," she mumbled.

"It happens!" He reached for her dress and took it off the hanger.

"Yeah, explain that to Caroline," she fussed.

"She'll live." He rolled his eyes and handed her the dress.

* * *

Bonnie dropped her robe without a care in the world that she was standing in front of Damon in her underwear. Though her back was turned to him, she knew he was staring. But she did not have time to worry about any of that. Better Damon getting a free peak, then Caroline sinking her teeth into her neck for being even a second late.

Those were the things that happened around Damon, that made her understand why Elena was angry. They were too comfortable with each other and at times, she knew she should have stayed her distance. But neither of them made much of an effort too.

Bonnie stepped into a pink chiffon dress and Damon zipped her from behind. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror to make sure she was not a complete disaster. What was Caroline's obsession with pink? She felt like someone had wrapped her in tissue paper and splashed her with a bottle of penicillin.

"You look good, kid."

"Now if only I could find those damn heels."

Bonnie watched Caroline and Stefan dancing in the middle of Forbe's Park. They had renamed the park in honor of Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline had decided there was no other place she wanted her ceremony. At Last by Etta James was playing in the background. It had been her mother's favorite and Caroline knew the first time she heard it would be her wedding song.

Bonnie was in awe at how perfectly romantic it all was. Stefan and Caroline had said their vows in a gazebos decorated in pink and white roses near a quiet pond. She had never been much of a sentimental person but seeing it all had made her tear up. Seeing how happy and beautiful Caroline looked made her want these things for herself.

She had not dated much since breaking up with Jeremy. From what she had heard, he had long moved on from her and was living in a one bedroom loft with a hot blond from his art school. It explained why he never bothered to return to Mystic Falls, even after he knew she had returned home.

Most of the couples begin to dance around Caroline and Stefan. Even Elena and Damon. They were always on and off. But for the moment they were more on. She watched as Elena leaned her head on Damon shoulders. On paper they looked like they belonged together. They were definitely beautiful to look at but behind the beauty were two overly complicated souls who produced more drama then love.

"Would you like to dance." She looked up to see Matt extending his hand towards her. She smiled and accepted. They were always stuck together. Whenever something big happened like this, the two loneliest of the bunch had to depend on each other to keep from looking even more pathetic. Regardless, it felt nice to be in someone's arms. Even if it was a good friend who had no romantic feelings for her at all.

Bonnie Bennett was sitting on a bench near the pond when Kai approached her. He watched as she pulled the bun out of hair and let it flow against her back. He had spent hours waiting for the silly ceremony to be over and most of the guess were beginning to leave.

" Who'd ever thought that vampires would need such a commitment," he said, slouching down on the bench beside her. "When they said to death do us part, did they realize exactly how long that is for a vampire? That shit will never happen." He shook his head.

"Are you really here right now?"

"You look very pretty," he said, trying his best to keep his eyes off her. He knew it would just agitate her more and he did not want to give her any more reasons to get up and leave. But it was hard for Kai. She got a little more beautiful every time he saw her. He had tried to keep his distance. For the longest, he had positioned himself on the other side of the park. Too far for her to notice she was being watched but the perfect view for him. His eyes had never left her as she mingled with the other guess. As she danced with Matt Donovan. The rage burned through him, knowing that there was always a smile away from him. The fact that she could be enjoyed by others in a way she would never allow him to enjoy her.

Bonnie rose from the bench and attempted to walk away from Kai but he followed her. "I know I'm new to expressing my feelings but I always thought telling a girl she was pretty was a good thing."

"How did you even get in here?"

"Strike me if I am wrong but isn't most parks free admission."

"You are not funny, Kai. Nor are you wanted here." She tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm strong enough to stop her. She looked down and noticed the bandage covering his knuckles. "What did you do? Smash a kitten's head into a brick wall."

Kai laughed as he covered his hand. It was so like him to try something like that. The old Kai, of course.

"No, I am not healing like I should. I don't know if it's because I am half witch or what but it just takes forever for..."

Bonnie tries to walk away again and he moved in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"It's not obvious. Anywhere you are not, my friend."

"Friend! That's a step up."

"Ha, you are lucky I even remember your name. If I could forget you ever existed, I would. I would send you back to 1994 with a missile up your ass."

"Wow, that would be an uncomfortable ride."

"You are such a smart ass. It's all amusing to you isn't it." She pushed at Kai to keep the distance between them. He tried to walk towards her.

"Stay away from me." She pushed again.

"I could do that but I don't think it's really what you want."

Kai made yet another attempt towards Bonnie and then he felt a hardness against his chest. A strong force that would have knocked any human off his feet but Kai stood strong. As he realized it was Damon, he began to laugh. "Let me guess. You are about to give me your stay away speech." His words were directed at Damon but Kai's eyes never left Bonnie.

"No, speech at all." He said, grabbing Kai by the collar and twisting as hard as he could.

"I'll just kick you ass."

"He's not worth it," Bonnie tried to pull Damon away but he refused to loosen his grip.

"All bark," Kai mocked, pushing Damon off him.

"No all vampire," Damon allowed his fangs to show.

"I think I might have some of those," he flashed his fangs back at Damon.

"Enough with the pissing contest," Bonnie pulled on Damon again.

"Are you really going to do this at your brother's ceremony, " Elena said, as she stormed towards Damon.

"You goddamn right I am." Damon stood his ground.

"Hi, Elena," Kai teasingly waved. "Is that Bonnie Bennett behind your man? Isn't he supposed to protect you? You are his girlfriend right." Still his focus did not leave Bonnie. He stared at her with a disapproval that confused Bonnie. "Don't you get a little sick of your boyfriend spending all his time worrying about another woman?"

"I'm not going to let you do this," Bonnie warned.

"I'm just telling the truth, Bonnie. He's a little too worried about who's trying to get in your pants. I just want to know how Elena felt about that."

"Damon, come on," Elena rolled her eyes at Kai.

"So you think you are getting in her pants. Bonnie's too smart for that shit," Damon argued.

"Can we stop discussing who will and won't be in Bonnie's pants. Please! It's ridiculous." Elena threw her hands up in frustration.

"So you got that. Right, Elena. Your boyfriend wants to get in Bonnie's pants. Well up that pretty little dress of..."

Before Kai could say anything else, Damon had charged at him, wrapping his hands around his throat. Both their eyes darkened and Kai's hammered at Damon's arms until he let go.

"Hey, hey," Stefan said getting between them. Caroline was not that far behind, running with her wedding dress tuck between her legs.

"Why don't you just leave Kai," Bonnie pleaded.

"Why don't he just take you with him," Elena turned to face Bonnie.

"Did you really just say that." Caroline looked at Elena is disbelief.

"Don't do that Caroline! We all know he will never stop following her. She's the reason why he's standing here ruining your wedding. Why we can't get rid of him ever."

"Are you serious, Elena," Damon's attention was for the first time on Elena. "You wish a psychopath on your best friend."

"I don't care. I'm just tired of it all."

"Do you know how much she's done for you. For us all."

"Pretty damn ungrateful, I might add," Kai instigated.

"I don't need you to defend me, Damon" Bonnie walked over to Elena. "You want me gone, I'm gone." Those were her last words as she walked across the lawn. She could hear them in the background calling for her but she did not dare turn around.

* * *

Again in the woods, Bonnie sat with her dress spread across the dirt. The night wind whipped as she wrapped her arms around her knees but it was more for comfort then warmth. She had known her and Elena was in a bad place but she had never expected those words from her friends. No matter what Elena had done, Bonnie had always loved her.

Bonnie had walked straight from the park to the woods. She had not realized where she was going until she made it to the exact spot Kai had wanted her. It was there that it all came back to her. All the nights she waited for him. All the things that they had done together. He had complete control of her. What she remembered and how long she remembered it. It was the most infuriating feeling she had ever known.

She felt a gentle touch on her back. She looked up to see Kai trying to put his suit jacket on her shoulders.

"Are you proud of yourself," she said, snatching the jacket away from her and tossing it in front of her.

"You could have just made it easy," he said, walking towards his jacket. He picked it off the ground and begin dusting it off. He reached for her hand.

"Don't touch me, Kai."

"You're angry at me for what happened at that wedding. How is any of that my fault?"

"How is it not?"

"Was Damon not in my face about you? He has Elena but he would rather be at your every beck and call."

"We're friends."

"Really!"

"I don't even know why I am explaining this to you. I don't owe you an explanation for me and Damon."

"No but you might owe Elena one. I guess I get it. You're the sleeper."

"What?"

"You know how in the movies, there is always that one movie everyone ignores. No one expects it to be a hit until it is. Then suddenly everyone loves it. A sleeper. That's what you are to Damon."

He leaned over her and made another attempt at wrapping the jacket around her. "But you have never been a sleeper for me, Bonnie. I always saw you over all the rest of them."

"Can we just get on with this."

"No fight tonight?"

"What's the point. You obviously have some spell on me that brings me here every night. I can fight all I want but I can never leave."

"I like the fight," he said, in her face. She pushed him off his feet. "There you go." He rose back to his feet and reached towards her. Bonnie bagged away. "Relax. I just want to get something out my pocket." He pulled out his phone.

"I am not really good with all this romantic mess," he said, scanning through the phone. "This red head sings it." He showed Bonnie a picture of Ed Sheeren. "It's not really my type of music. I'm more of a Stone Temple Pilots type of guy. This has to be the Luke side of me," he smirked, push play on the song, and laid it on the ground.

"I won't dance with you Kai," she argued.

"You will," he said, grabbing her chin. She couldn't remember his words. Just that everything went black. Before she could stop any of it, she gave Kai her hand. He helped her too her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. "All I wanted was a dance," he said, as Kiss Me begin to play.

"And hold me in your arms. And your heart against my chest," he sung. He pulled her in and they begin to dance, like it was their wedding night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline, I know what you are trying to do and it won't work."

Bonnie sat on the front porch of the Two-Flat as Caroline jogged in place in front of her. It amazed Bonnie at times how much energy Caroline had. Vampires were supposed to be dark, moody, dangerous but Caroline was the complete opposite. She was always the perky pom-pom shaking cheerleader. Just with fangs.

"It's just a dinner. You two managed to survive each other during my wedding."

"Barely," she said, reaching for her water.

Two weeks had passed since Caroline and Stefan's commitment ceremony and Bonnie was no where close to a reconciliation with Elena. To make matters worse, she had barely spoken to Damon. He had come to her a couple of days after the event and explained that he needed some time. That if he was going to make his relationship work with Elena, he had to put some distance between him and Bonnie. Bonnie did not fight him on it. Of course, she would miss him, but she understood. Elena was everything to Damon. Even when he swore he was over her, she always went back. Bonnie was use to it.

"She has what she wants, Caroline. Me away from Damon. So now you want to put me right back in the middle of those two."

"It's just silly. If she can accept me and Stefan..."

"It's different and you know it. Stefan isn't the love of her life and for some reason she thinks I interfere in what she has with Damon."

Caroline did not speak but her eyes carried a glare of cynicism.

"So you think I interfere."

"Well!"

"Well, what?"

"I don't think you try too but you and Damon have this dynamic that's just hard to ignore."

"We're just friends. Nothing more nothing less."

"I know that and I think deep down inside Elena knows it too but it's just a weird thing between you two."

"Would you guys like for Damon to go back to threatening to kill me every five seconds and not giving a shit about me outside of when he needed me for Elena's sake. Would that make you more comfortable?"

"Calm down, Bonnie. I never said anything was wrong with it. I just said there's definitely a connection there."

"He's like a brother to me."

"And you are like a sister to him. I have heard the two of you scream it to the walls over and over again but he looks at you sometimes in a way that no one looks at their sister. I think that is what Elena picks up on."

"Elena is the love of his life. There is no threats to that."

"You don't see it Bonnie but it's there. I just wish we could all get back to where we were. There was a time that you could not pry us away from each other. "

"Yeah, I remember." Bonnie's eyes begin to water and she turned away from Caroline to avoid tearing up in front of her. Caroline sat down beside Bonnie and waited for her to get herself together before she said anything else. It was hard for Bonnie to show emotion in front of anyone. Even the ones she loved the most. "None of it matters anyway, Caroline. We are never going to be that way again."

"We could if you guys tried."

"You see what happened the last time I saw her. She hates me so much that she was willing to throw me to Kai of all people."

"She was just angry Bonnie. It's hard for her to see you and Damon so close."

"And you think me sitting in a room with the both of them is going to make it easier." Bonnie rolled her eyes as she got up from the stairs.

"No, I just think if you both make an effort you can get past this."

"I want to sometimes. Sometimes, I sit down and think I can let it go."

"You can, Bonnie. We have all done some horrible things. Sometimes to each other."

"That's the thing, I have tried. But it's hard to when I know she viciously sold me out to Damon's psychotic mother. Then she set on it for a week while this woman tortured me."

"She had a good reason for it, Bonnie."

"I am glad you think so because I can't find any that would justify her being so cruel. So you can forgive her. You can have your little relationship with her. I won't force you to ever choose but as for me, I am done."

Bonnie walked towards the door, making an attempt to end the conversation. She hated thinking about it all. Her heart felt empty. She knew no matter what Elena did, no one would ever betray her. No one would ever go against her. Even she could not bring herself towards revenge.

"You make me feel like I am taking sides, Bonnie."

"But you are and it's fine."

"I just want everything to be back the way it was."

"It won't Caroline. Me being cordial towards her at your wedding is as good as you will get.

Bonnie turned towards her door and made an attempt to enter her building when she suddenly felt herself against a hard chest. Dale Crawford displayed a set of luscious dimples as he stared down at her.

"Hi, stranger."

"Dale, what are you doing here," Bonnie asked, pealing herself from his chest.

"I just saw you sitting there and I was like what are the chances of this happening?"

"Don't tell me, you are my new neighbor."

"So you live here. I just thought maybe you were visiting someone."

"No, I'm next door. Well duh, I'm next door. There's only two apartments," Bonnie shook her head.

"Wow, what are the odds, huh. "

"Who's this," Caroline grinned.

"I'm sorry to be so rude. I'm Dale," he said, extending his hand to Caroline.

"And you know Bonnie how?"

"Caroline, you remember. I told you about Dale. We went on a couple of dates a few months ago."

"Really, now! I don't remember you mentioning a Dale."

"No, Caroline. I told you about him."

"No, you hardly say anything about your personal life."

"Why would you put me on the spot like that," Bonnie frowned.

"What? I just wanted to know how you managed to date Clark Kent, say nothing about it, break up with him, and now he's living right next door to you."

"There was not a breakup, Caroline. I don't really know what happened, " Bonnie said, turning her attention back to Dale.

"What happened is that I blew your phone up for weeks and you never returned my calls."

"Shame on you, Bonnie," Caroline teased.

"Really," Bonnie blushed, more out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I was beginning to feel like a stalker after a while," he smiled. He had such a warm smile and Bonnie caught herself before she drowned in this man.

"I'm not sure what happened there. I'm usually not like that."

"Really, she isn't! It was probably a misunderstanding." Caroline placed her arm on Bonnie's shoulder.

"I just took it you were not interested."

"We all know that's not the case," Caroline continued. "Have you seen you? You have mirrors don't you?"

Dale smiled, stuffing his hands in his pocket and focused back on Bonnie. He was very handsome, even more so then she remembered. The wild dark curls and the crystal blue eyes. Then there was the dimples. Those dimples that made her wonder how she had managed to let him get away.

"I can speak for myself," Bonnie said, moving her shoulder enough to knock Caroline off her. "You probably don't want to hear my sob story but I have had a lot going on these last few months. I have really no excuse for not calling you back. So, I apologize and want you to know that it wasn't anything you did wrong. I really enjoyed the time we spent together. "

"You sound like you are breaking up with me all over again," he laughed. "Before I even get a chance to ask you out again.

"Oh gosh," she sighed. "Forgive me, I run on when I am nervous."

"Would it be a hopeless for me to try again."

"Try what? Another date?"

"That sounds about right," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"If I'm not being too forward."

"Why not!" She gave Dale an answer before she had an opportunity to change her mind. If Bonnie had thought about it for even one second, she knew she would have found a reason to turn him down.

He was a good looking guy, attracted to her, and what was she doing anyway.

"Great. I'm on my way to work now but maybe I can knock on your door later tonight and we can figure things out from there. I promise it won't be too late."

"That's fine!"

"Good! I'll see you tonight, then. It was nice meeting you Caroline."

Dale Crawford was barely down the block before Caroline had jumped all over Bonnie. She had slapped Bonnie in the shoulders so many times, there was surely a bruise left behind. "Wow! Seriously, Bonnie. "

"What?"

"You had that in your back pocket and you don't return his phone calls."

"I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Busy being kidnapped by Lily. I forgot all about him." 

* * *

"She's going out with him. Again."

Kai Parker did not bother to knock as he walked in the backdoor that day. Jo turned her attention from her freezer and rolled her eyes at the sight of Kai. She had not quite determined if she was ready for a relationship with her brother but he had not given her much choice in the matter. She pulled out a pint of ice cream and slammed her freezer shut.

"Who are you talking about," she asked as she made her way towards the table. Kai pulled the seat out for her and she looked at him as if she was not sure if he would pull it out from under her.

"Bonnie Bennett, that is who I am talking about. Do you not keep up with anything I say?"

"So she has a boyfriend. Good for her."

"You are so not team BonKai."

"I am so not," she said, stuffing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I don't think it's gotten that serious yet. Three dates is hardly a boyfriend, right? I mean I know things go a little faster now. People think talking on Facebook is a date but isn't three dates still too quick to be giving each other titles."

"Kai, you need to stop following her."

"I wasn't following her."

"Then how do you know how many dates she's been on?"

"Because..." Kai paused. He wasn't quite sure if admitting to Jo that he had been compelling Bonnie to spend time with him would look good in her eyes. Of course, it would not. Jo was the angel-winged twin.

"Because you are following her."

"Because it doesn't matter how I know. I just know. The little handsome fucker even has the nerve to move in right next to her. Like that really was a coincidence. Give me a damn break."

"So he's handsome."

"Why don't you just forget that part and try your best to help me out," he said, snatching the ice cream out of her hands.

"Give it back Kai," she said with the spoon in a stabbing position.

"You kill me, we all die remember," he joked. "And over ice cream of all things."

"It's Double Fudge Brownie. That might be worth it."

"That spoon is not going to do much damage," he said, wrestling the spoon out of her hand.

"I feel like I'm being tortured," he continued, digging into her ice cream as he walked towards the kitchen sink.

"If anyone deserved to be,"

"I do deserve this, don't I?" Kai looked at Jo as if the idea was an epiphany.

"Are you expecting me to say no. Really, Kai."

"No, I want you to tell me how you really feel. Be honest."

"I'll be nothing less. First, you force your way into everyone's lives. You never give any one a choice in forgiving you because you are too impatient to earn it. So, when you don't get it, you resort to fear and terrorizing people. Even sitting with you now, I am on edge because I don't know how long I have before you start on me again. So forgive me, if I don't have any empathy for what you are going through with Bonnie. She doesn't deserve someone like you. That is not a compliment to you."

"I get that but that does nothing for how I feel. That does nothing when I can't get this woman out my mind. Day and night. She's there. I want her, Jo. I have never in my life felt this way about someone. I just can't let her go no matter how crazy it sounds."

"You don't have a choice but to let go, Kai. Date someone else. Maybe that will get your mind off her."

"Don't you think I have tried that? None of them interest me. They're just not her."

"Well, Bonnie's not in the cards for you. She will never forgive you. Never! Not in a million years, Kai."

"I never thought in a million years that I would get out of the prison world and I'm standing in your kitchen."

"Getting your hands on Bonnie would be much harder then anything you experienced in the prison world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Matt Donovan had only been an officer for six months and was standing over his first homicide. The victim was Annie Jones, a cute little red head he had seen a couple of times on campus when he was attending the university. She was still in her bed, her neck snapped and her mutilated body covered in vamp teeth marks. He pulled the cover over her at the sound of her roommate screaming from the other room.

"I thought she was sleep," he heard her say as he made his way back into the living room. Matt leaned against the wall and watched Enzo take the lead. He was the new sherriff and Matt had no real patience for Enzo being in any authoritative position over him. What had he done to deserve it outside of being Damon's best friend? There was not much he could do about it. This was the new Mystic Falls and the Salvatores pretty much ran everything in this town.

"It's okay, calm down." Enzo rested his hands on the girl's knee. "What's your name."

"Belle"

"Oh, like Beauty and the Beast."

"No, like Isabelle but I prefer Belle." He handed her some Kleenex to wipe her eyes.

"Well, Belle do you think you can tell me what happened here?"

"I don't know what I can tell you," she pleaded, the panic overtaking her emotions again. "I just found her like that. Why would someone do something like that?"

"That's exactly why we need you to tell us anything you know. So we can get whoever did this to um...um"

"Ashley," Matt sighed.

"Ashley. So that we can get whoever did this to Ashley."

"I don't know anything. I mean I wasn't even here the whole weekend. I went home to visit my parents."

"Can you tell me the last time you spoke with her. It will help us determine a timeline in her death."

"Yesterday. She called me."

"What time?"

"I don't really remember but it's on my phone. You can check my phone."

"Okay, we can do that but let me ask you a few questions first. Do you remember anything she said that may have been unsettling. Maybe she was meeting up with someone. Anything? "

"Of course I do. She tells me everything. You are right, she was hooking up with this guy. When I talked to her she was getting ready."

"So was this a new guy for her or someone she's been with for a while."

"He was new for her but I have seen him around Mystic Falls a few times. I believe he's a local."

"Do you have a name for us maybe. "

"Yeah, I'll never forget because Ashley and I both thought it made him sound like some bad ass. Like some dark angel type. His name was Malachai.."

Enzo looked back at Matt and they knew the minute she said his name, Mystic falls was headed for a war.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will give my life for you, Bonnie Bennett."

Kai Parker had her face in his hands. His pupils were dark and yearning. He studied her face like a wild animal getting to know it's prey. His attention moved from her lips to her neck before settling on her breast. He listened to her heart pacing the more he touched her. Still, he would not kiss her.

His hands moved back through her hair as her hands surrendered against the wall. "Don't move," he whispered in her ear. She did as she was told, giving him complete dominance over her. He nibbled against her ear lobe and Bonnie felt like her body would explode. His lips softly grazed past her chin and then he was back staring into her eyes, just seconds from kissing her.

Then the alarm clock screamed at her to get up. Bonnie hit the off switch so hard she knocked the clock on the floor. She turned back over into her pillow and wondered why she was having such passionate dreams about Kai. Bonnie touched her bottom lip as if Kai was still in front of her and had finished the kiss.

"What the hell are you thinking?"

Out the blue! A man she had hated from the start and suddenly she was dreaming of kissing him. It made no sense. Not when she had done everything in her power to avoid him. Not when she had an amazing guy in her life that was the complete opposite of Kai Parker.

Dale Crawford had spent every night with Bonnie for the last month but had been nothing more then a gentleman. There were actual dates where they went to dinner or caught a movie. Where he actually spent time with her. Things that most other men she had been involved with had forgotten how to do.

Dale was everything Bonnie should have wanted. The nice, funny guy. Attentive and charming. Every quality a girl could think of, he checked off. She had found herself struggling to find a flaw in him. She had tried, believing there was no way anyone could be that perfect. But Dale had proven to be just that.

When Dale knocked on her door later that evening, Bonnie was determined to block any and everything Kai out her mind. She opened her door and seeing those perfect dimples had made it much easier. "You're not ready," he smiled.

It had become an everyday theme for the two of them. That night was no different, as he he stood in front of her in a perfectly tailored suit and she stood in a pair of teddy-bear printed pajama pants and t-shirt stained with mustard from the hot dog she had for lunch.

"It's getting bad with you always having to wait on me. "

"You could go like that and still be the most beautiful girl in the room, " he said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Seriously! Mustard stain and all." she laughed.

"Mustard stain and all!"

"I just need twenty minutes." Bonnie headed back towards her bedroom. Once she closed the door, she leaned against it and took a deep breath. A beautiful man was standing in her living room, completely devoting all of his free time to her. The last thing she wanted to do was mess it up.

* * *

"Damn idiots" Kai shook his head as he walked out the sheriff's station. Enzo had all but accused him of killing the girl. Amber. Alison. Even after seeing her face all over the newspapers, he still could not remember her name.

They had interrogated him for hours about her but he had admitted to nothing. Why would he help them do their jobs? There was no need in giving them any ammunition to come after him? Especially, when it looked as if they had no evidence to contain him.

Even though Kai could not put a name to her, her face appeared to him as if she had been standing directly in front of him. A fiery haired, freckled face beauty that reminded him why he had such a huge crush on Julianne Moore in the nineties. There were other things he remembered about her. Like how he made her nervous anytime he would look in her direction. How dry her sense of humor was as she told jokes to hide her discomfort.

"Good thing we got the roommate's statement before one of you vampires could compel her."

Kai turned to see Matt not too far behind him. His hand was placed on his holster as he made his way towards Kai. He laughed at the threat.

"Your little witness?"

"A little witness that can place you with Ashley the weekend she was murdered."

"Well, she must not be too much of a witness if I am taking in the fresh air instead of that piss stained cell in there."

"It's only a matter of time."

"So you are confirming for me that I am your main suspect?"

"Just don't take a sudden vacation ."

"Okay, TJ Hooker!" The expression on Matt's face let Kai know that he did not get the reference. "Way before your time."

"Like I said, it's only a matter of time before this town is rid of you and everyone else like you."

"As in vampires, witches. Both."

"As in all you abominable creatures that have made your way to my town."

"It's going to take a lot more then that little water gun you have there."

"Are you threatening an office of the law?"

"Of course not." Kai raised his hands in the air and backed away.

* * *

This was nothing new to Bonnie. She had been around most of these people her entire life. So, why was she so nervous? She stood at the door looking around at the many heads in the Everest, a new club that had opened in town. The club had sort of a twenties feel to it. The ceiling was filled with chandeliers and underneath were red velvet wallpaper and matching chairs. There was even a jazz orchestra. It had reminded her of the 20's Decade Dance they had when they were in high school.

"Isn't that your friends over there," Dale asked, recognizing Caroline in the middle of Damon and Stefan. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table, smoking cigars and looking like Al Capone's kid brothers in their gangster suits and fedoras. Caroline noticed them immediately. Or maybe she had heard Dale's voice over the crowd. She turned and walked towards them like she had just stepped out of a silent film. She wore a pink sequined Gatsby styled dress. Her hair was pinned in tight curls and her make up was more heavy then Bonnie had ever seen her wear. She still glowed out of everyone in the room.

"You look gorgeous," she said, squeezing Bonnie as tight as she could. "You always outdo us." She stood back in awe of Bonnie in a white flapper dress with fringe at the bottom. Bonnie had slicked her hair back with large swirling sideburns.

"Dale, you look good too. I am really starting to think you are buying into this Clark Clint thing," she said, pulling onto his coat. He had not time to thank her before she had grabbed his hand and lead him towards the Salvatore's table. Bonnie did not immediately follow. Instead she stood back for a while and watched as Caroline introduced Dale everyone. Of course, Stefan had been the most welcoming, extending his hand, while Damon pretended to be more concerned with his cigar.

"So, tonight I am swinging solo." Bonnie looked up to see Matt on the side of her. He lightly bumped her shoulder.

"Matt, you know you are always my number one." She wrapped her arms around his waste and leaned against his shoulder. She was careful to avoid his holster. Matt had not bothered to come in costume and still had on his uniform. She hated that Matt was so overlooked in their town. He was such a great guy and he deserved much more then to be Mystic Fall's Deputy Dewey. He was easily the smartest person Bonnie had ever known. Definitely the most loyal and the most moral.

"That must be him," he said, looking at Dale interacting with Stefan. Bonnie nodded yes. "Why are you over here alone then?"

"I just needed a little time before I made my way over there."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing really! I guess him meeting you all is a little overwhelming."

"Damn it! Who told you about the surprise initiation we had planned for him." Bonnie laughed, as she pushed him a little. "Seriously, I can understand you not wanting to be here, Bonnie. If it wasn't for Caroline, I would have never showed up either."

"I know it's hard for you, Matt with everything that has happened here."

"Hard for both of us but here we are. The last thing you want any of them to think is that they own this town. That they own us. This is our town, Bonnie."

Bonnie hugged Matt and found herself not wanting to let go. He was the only one that always stayed the same.

"Look at Bonnie Bennett. Starving for attention, I see." She heard his voice from behind her and she did not need to turn around in order to see who it was. Damon. Matt rolled his eyes as he released Bonnie from his arms.

"Is it wrong that I am a little envious of this little thing you guys have going on over here?"

"What are you not jealous of, Damon? Everything in this town doesn't belong to you."

"No, well I am about 99% there."

"Bonnie, are you going to be okay," he said, getting a sudden call on his radio.

"Who comes to a costume party dressed as who they are," Damon continued but Matt ignored him.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime," he said, kissing her on her cheek before making his way through the crowd.

"Look at your little boy toy over there. How is he the catch tonight?" Damon stood on the side of Bonnie gulping down what she was sure was not his first drink of the night.

"I am trying to keep the peace and here you go." Bonnie said, looking in the same direction as Damon at Dale. Every once in a while Dale would look up from his conversation and smile at her.

"I'm just saying. I am usually the most good looking guy in the room. This guy may give me a run for my money."

"Good looking and sweet too," Bonnie joked.

"Oh, well I'm done. I can't compete with sweet."

"It's good to see you?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't tell anyone but I might have missed you just a little," he said, pinching his fingers together.

"Well, I missed you maybe a little less then that."

"You lie," he smirked. "I didn't expect to see you show up with this Dale guy. Should I take it that him meeting us as a sign that this might be serious?"

"It's only been a month and at some point I am allowed to have a life too."

"Yeah, but does he deserve to have that life with you?

Damon stared at her with such disappointment that she did not know how to take his words. Yet she found herself feeling defensive about it all. How dare he be upset with her for having a relationship when his entire relationship with Elena had compromised their friendship or more then enough occasions? Was he really that selfish? Did he really expect her to just sit around and sponge up all of his problems with Elena and have no life of her own?

"Damon is it really any of your business," she bickered.

"It is my business because the minute this guy gets out of line, hurts you, makes a mistake, whatever, I'm there, "he continued.

"I don't need you to protect me. Worry about protecting your own girl," she said, before walking away from Damon.

* * *

How many times could she apologize to Bonnie? She was tired of apologizing. She had her reasons for everything that had happened between the two of them. Maybe her reasons would never be good enough for Bonnie but they were still her reasons. Elena had tried several times to talk to her when she first noticed Bonnie entering Everest but each time she stopped herself. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene and lately anytime she was around Bonnie, that is exactly what happened. Most of the time, she found herself at odds with Damon too. Sometimes, she longed for those days when Damon Salvatore had meant nothing to her.

When Damon had come back from the prison world, she had cared nothing about being with him. They had been so far apart that she thought she would never fully be able to give him what he wanted. But he had waited patiently for her. All that time, she had thought it was because he loved that much. The more time he spent with Bonnie, the more she began to realize that maybe he had only waited because he was confused. Maybe he needed as much time as he had given her because he was falling in love with her best friend.

Knowing that had made her want Damon even more. It had made her fight for him and resort to measures she had never considered before. There had never been a real threat for her and Damon. He had never loved anyone outside of her and Katherine. By the time he fell in love with her, Katherine was no longer a threat.

The last thing she ever thought she would have to worry about was Bonnie. Mousy Bonnie that hated the ground Damon walked on. Pushover, goody-two shoes Bonnie who always had a moral code. There was no way in hell she would allow Bonnie to have him. Even if they protested a million times that they were nothing but friends.

Damon had promised he would stay away from Bonnie. At least until they were able to figure out their relationship. But the minute he saw Bonnie that night, he went straight for her. It did not matter that she had come with someone else. Elena had listened to their conversation. He had questioned her about her new boyfriend like some love sick ex. Bonnie had pretended to be bothered but Elena was not fooled. Bonnie craved the attention. No one had ever given it to her before but now her boyfriend was piling it on every chance he got.

Elena had determined she would play the nice girl. At least for now. There was no way she was going to let Bonnie come up on top of this. So regardless of whether she meant it or not, she would apologize. She would wait until Bonnie was alone and fix things. To make them all happy, she would put on a fake smile and reconcile with a friend she no longer wanted.

Elena followed Bonnie out the club and waited until she was completely alone before she approached her. Bonnie leaned against the red brick building, taking in the night air. Elena tapped her heels heavy against the concrete and Bonnie's eyes widened once she made out Elena's face in the darkness.

"Is it okay if we talk," Elena said, taking the position right beside Bonnie.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Bonnie moved away from the building and put a little distance between the two of them.

"You have every right to keep your guards up. I just came out here to apologize for how I reacted at Caroline's wedding. That's all! I was way out of line. "

"No, you were just expressing your true feelings."

"This is why it's hard for me, Bonnie." Elena threw her hands in the air. She moved closer to Bonnie and Bonnie took a step back. "I just want you to believe me when I tell you how sorry I am but you never make it easy."

"How can I believe you Elena when you have yet to tell the truth and are still very vicious towards me?"

"Vicious! I know I said a lot of hurtful things but I was never trying to be vicious. I'm hurting just like you, Bonnie. You are not the only one who lost a friend here. You are not the only victim."

"Are you inferring that you are a victim," Bonnie laughed.

"We hurt each other."

"We! Are you serious right now?" The rise in her tone startled Elena. "How did we hurt each other, Elena?"

"Bonnie, there are things you did to me. You'll never admit it but your relationship with Damon is just..."

"Damon! That's all you got? All I did was befriend your boyfriend and suddenly I deserved you teaming up with Lily against me."

"I would hardly call it teaming up with Lily," Elena could feel the anger racing within her but she tried her best to stay calm. She had come to reconcile not to rage up old battles. But of course, Bonnie was not going to ever let her live it down. Saint Bonnie, who would never cross the one's she loved, not even if it was for the best reason in the world.

"What do you call helping a psycho kidnap me just so she could get her hands on the ascendant and you could get me away from Damon?"

"You know she threatened Jeremy."

"Yet, Jeremy was never in any harm. Nor anyone else. We're are alone, Elena. You can admit it. Who's going to hear you? Better yet, why not just get it off your chest and then compel me to forget."

"It's the truth," Elena shouted. Her frustration finally getting the best of her. "I know it won't change what I did but saving Jeremy was my only reason. He's the only family I have Bonnie. I wouldn't lose him for the world."

"Wow and I thought Caroline was the one meant for Hollywood."

"Why else would I do it, Bonnie? Do you really think I would do it just to get back at you for Damon? How long had we been friends?"

"Just stop it, Elena."

"No, you have got to understand where I am coming from."

"Lily already told me where you were coming from. What do you think Lily did all that time she had me as her prisoner?"

"Why would you believe anything that woman said?"

"I don't know maybe because it sounds more believable then any of the lies that have come out of your mouth. She would go on and on about how easy it was for you to turn on me. How all you wanted was her son. You would do anything to keep him. Even take my life if you could get away with it."

"That's a goddamn lie, Bonnie," she stormed.

"I knew we had grown apart. It hurt but I could accept it. I even at a point felt guilt for my friendship with Damon because you were so uncomfortable. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you but you could have cared less about me getting killed just so some old hag could get her dusty friends back."

"Kill you. You don't look dead to me. If she was going to kill you, I would have never..."

"You wouldn't have never what, Elena? Sold me out."

"No, I would have found another way for you and Jeremy both."

"Here we go with the Jeremy thing again.

"Because she threatened him, Bonnie."

"Yet the look on Lily's face when Damon mentioned Jeremy spoke volumes. That woman had no idea who he was or that you even had a brother."

"You know what, think what you want to think. I could give a shit." Elena was tired of explaining the same thing over again. What did it matter why she did it? It was done and nothing happened to Bonnie in the end. She got Damon back and Lily was back in the prison world. It all worked out the way it was supposed too.

Yet, miserable Bonnie could not let it go. She had to keep bringing it up when Elena was trying her best to move on. When she was trying her best to work it all out.

"If you don't give a shit, stop apologizing to me and leave me alone," Bonnie yelled. It was the last bit of patience that Elena had left. She grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and slammed her into a garbage can.

"You think I am here for you," Elena fumed.

"Get your hands off me." Bonnie scowled, trying to pry Elena's nails out her shoulder.

"I do this because no one in there is ever going to let me rest until I make amends with you."

"Get the hell off me," Bonnie pushed as hard as she could and surprisingly Elena landed on the ground. Elena flew to her feet and was back in Bonnie's face.

"You are the victim. You are always the victim and we have to kiss your ass to eternity for decisions you made. You decided to be the sacrificial lamb. No one forced you. Yet, I have to keep bowing down to Saint Bonnie. No one can hurt Saint Bonnie."

"We all have our faces," Bonnie pushed at her again. "Your fake hallow must be a little hard to keep above your head."

"Don't push me again," Elena warned.

"Then stay out of my face.."

"You can't stand the fact that they all care about me more then you. That is why you are trying to keep up this mess. That is why you want accept my apology. You love the attention they give you."

"And you can't stand the thought of who you truly are getting out to everyone. What would they think of you if they realized you could stoop so low? That you could actually risk your own friends life just to keep your claws in a man. What will happen the one day you wake up and realize that you can not pretend any more. The day they will see you for the evil man hungry bitch that you are."

Elena eyes grew dark as she clinched her fist. She lunged at Bonnie with a might that knocked her straight to the ground. Her fangs were so sharp that they had barely touched Bonnie's skin and she was already bleeding. Bonnie was quick. She used her forearm at Elena's neck to hold her back. But eventually her strength gave in. Elena rolled her eyes back as she sunk her teeth into Bonnie's neck. She took in the sweet taste of her blood.

She had not feasted for long before she felt a sudden grip against her arms. Her body lifted into the air and she landed hard on her back. She sat up in pain and Kai Parker was in front of her. Elena growled, jumped to her feet, and attempted an attack. Kai reached out his left hand and begin mumbling. She stood like a statue unable to move any parts of her body. Then she fell backwards again. Her arms and legs were spread against the pavement. Then there was the sound. A ringing in her ear that made her feel like someone was stabbing thousands of needles in her temples. She screamed in agony as her body lay stiff. She begged him to stop but he continued until she felt her nose bleeding. It was then that she saw the darkness.

Elena could hear Caroline's voice before she opened her eyes. There were many footsteps around her. Some in a hurry and others pacing back and forth. She could smell Damon's cologne and she was sure he was the one holding her head in his lap.

"Who did this to you," Caroline asked just as Elena opened her eyes.

"Kai,"she blurted out, with no hesitation.

* * *

"Drink," he yelled, as she begin to cough up blood. Still, she was resistant. "Do you want to die here because you don't want to take my help?" He tried to force her to open up her mouth but she refused. He grabbed the back of head and pressed his wrist against her mouth. "Drink, damn it." He felt the pain travel through his arm as her teeth sunk into his skin. "You're going to be okay," he said, gathering her in his arms.

Hours had passed since he had given her his blood and she had barely said anything to him. Instead, she sat by the window, staring into the night like a child waiting hopelessly for a parent that would never return. They were alone in his cabin, a place hidden so far in the woods, it would take days for anyone to find them. He had purposely lived that way to avoid detection. At least Bonnie could heal without the distraction of everything that had happened that night.

He was sure Elena had twisted everything around. By then, Damon and Stefan were probably on a manhunt believing that he had attacked Elena and kidnapped Bonnie. The girl was very menacing at times. More trouble then he had ever expected her to be. Everything he had heard about her was the complete opposite of what he had experienced. He had not known Elena to be a nice and caring girl. She was beautiful. That was about the only description they had gotten right.

"I can get you something to eat," he said, walking towards the kitchen entrance. "I don't have a lot in there but I am sure I can find something if you're hungry."

"I'm fine," she said. Her attention still on scenery outside that window.

Kai walked over towards the refrigerator and pulled out a couple of bottled water. He walked back over to Bonnie, sat down on the windowsill, and handed her the water.

"Why haven't you compelled me yet?"

"What?"

"I've been waiting all night for you to do it and you haven't."

"You want me to compel you?" Their eyes met for only a few seconds before Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him.

"I'm just tired of thinking about it all. Being angry at everybody. What good does it get me? The one person who should have always had my back, tried to kill me, tonight and the one person I thought I would never be able to trust, just saved my life."

Bonnie began to tear up and Kai tried to whip her eyes and she had allowed him to touch her. His thumb brushed past her eyelashes and she grabbed his wrist. "Don't pity me."

"I don't like seeing you cry."

"I'm fine, Kai. Maybe I will be fine if you would just compel me."

"You're serious?"

"What do you do to me, when you compel me?"

Kai was hesitant to answer. In fact, he did not quite know how to answer it. He was so use to struggling with Bonnie on every little issue. There were very few conversations between them. There she wanted him to answer something that he was not so sure he felt good about doing anymore. There was definitely some guilt there. Enough for him not to brag about it.

"Whatever you do to me once I'm compelled, I bet it's a lot better then what I'm feeling now."

"I'm not going to compel you."

"Isn't that why I am with you tonight? Every night! And now you grow a conscious."

"You're just upset, Bonnie. You are not thinking straight. The last thing I want to do is play with your mind after tonight"

"I'm giving you permission Kai." She grabbed his hands and forced them on her face. Her eyes begging for his mercy. "You can make it all go away."

"That's not what you want, Bonnie," he said, snatching away.

"But it's what you want. You can have me and I'll wake up tomorrow and not remember a thing. I'm giving you permission to do it, Kai. Just take this entire night away for me. All of it."

His hands were on her face again. Her eyes were beginning to swell and he fought hard not to give in to her. He knew it would be a mistake. The comfort that he could provide her by erasing it all from her memory, would be the one thing that would cause him more pain in the end. Like all the other nights, she would forget him. He would be faced with the agony of knowing he would never matter to her in any beneficial way.

This night was different because he saved her. He showed her that he would take out anyone that stood up against her. He did not want her to ever forget that. To forget that would mean she would never understand the depth in which he loved her.

"Come on! You can't do this one thing for me." The tears were uncontrollable as she yelled at him to help her. Kai tried to reach for her and felt the pounding against his chest. The more he pulled her in, the more she resisted. He did not say a word. Instead, he nuzzled his chin in her hair and hugged her as tight as he could. "I love you, Bonnie," He wasn't sure if she had heard him through all the tears but he needed to say it to her anyway. He needed for her to know that he could be a good guy. That he could be there for her. That at least for that night, he could love her the right way.


	6. Chapter 6

"You are not strong yet. I'll hold your head in the dirt everyday if I have to until you rise the leader you were intended to be."

He was seven years old. His father's hands were open as he stood only twenty feet away. The power surged from Joshua's fingers and pulled him forward. Kai tried to dig his feet into the dirt and maintain his footing but his father was just too strong. His face hit the pavement and he felt the bruise before it appeared. "Get up." His lips were tight as a fist. The power of his father felt like a foot was against his back. The more Kai laid there, the more he felt as if his bones would break.

Joshua knew his son could not move. Yet, he continued to torture him. He was in complete denial that there was no powers for Kai to conjure. "God damn it," he shouted. He released his hold on Kai but only long enough to grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him off the ground. "Maybe this is why you get two. In case the other one is useless. All I ask you is to stay on your feet. That's it."

His father looked at Jo, who was standing by the fence with her head down. It was torture for her to watch her brother and her father go at it. Kai could feel her pain, even though she tried to hide her tears. She was the sensitive one but he refused to cry in front of his father. No matter what the man did to him.

Joshua directed his attention towards Jo and before she could raise her head, he had her pinned against the fence. She struggled just a little and then began to chant. She stretched out her arms and turned her wrist towards the sun. Her fingers clutched into the palms of her hands and she begin pulling them towards her chest. Kai smiled watching his father lose his position.

"See how simple that was," he said, gripping Kai's arm. "She has control and you can't even do a simple spell."

Kai wrestled from his father's grasp but Joshua pulled him by his collar . "If you are so tough, let your magic speak for itself." Kai continued to try wiggle away from him but his father held tighter. He closed his eyes and tried to think of all the spells his father had taught him. They were all there but getting them from his brain to his hands had been the real issue.

"You know how embarrassing it is to be the leader of this coven and my own son can't even use his magic to blow out a candle." He shoved Kai away and then grabbed him again. This time aiming his finger in his face. "I'll train you until I kill you if I have too. But when I'm done with you, you'll be a the next Gemini leader."

Kai opened his eyes to a quiet room. He scanned from corner to corner, almost expecting to see Joshua but he was alone. His hands trembled like he was still that seven year old boy. Still under the pressure of being his father's favorite. The one he had trained relentlessly to be the twin that won in the merge. The one that disappointed him the most when it was discovered he had no real magic in him.

Kai stood from the corner of the room where he had been watching over Bonnie all night. Even in her sleep, her beauty had been a distraction for him. So many times he wanted to touch her. Run his fingers through her hair but he stayed in the corner on his best behavior. She had not trusted him and he did not want to ruin it by being aggressive.

It was then that he noticed she was no longer in the room. He stepped out of the bedroom and noticed the front door open. He rushed out to the porch. The brightness of the morning sky had caused him to flinch. He was still getting use to the sun.

Of course Bonnie would leave the first chance she got. The spell had worn off and there was no reason for her to stay. To make things worse, he had no opportunity to compel her. The thoughts she must have had walking away from that cabin. He had lost out on his opportunity to start over.

She had full memories of everything that had happened with him because he had been weak. Because he was so caught up in the moment and had tried to do the right thing. The right thing was always the wrong thing for Kai. He was not a good person and whenever he tried, things like this happened. He tried to be there for Bonnie and what appreciation did he get? She still took off while he had slept.

He leaned over the railings, closed his eyes, and clutched so hard against the wood that he felt it jiggle from the foundation. In his hand, he held her earring and began to chant. In front of him, the trees disappeared and he was confronted by a rotting railway bridge. There were weeds feeling in the space where some of the planks were missing. He could hear the sounds of the creek beneath it and the wood groaning under her feet. Then her face appeared like a thunderbolt. So strong was the apparition that Kai felt the pain at his temples.

* * *

"I wondered when you would get here. You and all your witch powers. "

Bonnie looked behind her and saw Kai standing with his arms folded and a wicked smugness across his face. She knew when she had left the cabin that morning, he would find her.

"Then there's that vampire thing that makes me kind of hard to escape."

"Yeah, then there's that."

"I thought about just letting you roam around these woods for hours on end. Until your feet were sore from blisters and you were two seconds from falling over from exhaustion. Then I would scoop in like your night and shining armor and rescue you from despair. All that good stuff."

"You and night and shining armor just doesn't mix," Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned her back to Kai.

"Because you know me so well, right?" He walked towards her until he was close enough for her to feel his words against the back of her neck. "But I would try for you." He waited for her to turn towards him. As he expected, she turned and was caught in a intense gaze. It made her skittish and she turned away from him.

"I could have been out of these woods a long time ago." Bonnie ignored him and refused to look at him. She starred every where his eyes were not.

"So what stopped you?"

"What do you mean what stopped me?"

"Like you said, you could have been out of these woods a long time ago and trust me I believe you. You are the most determined and stubborn woman I have ever met. Yet, you are still here on a bridge that's probably seconds from breaking beneath our feet. I could only assume you wanted me to find you."

"I was not waiting for you to find me," she said as if the idea had been appalling.

"Your first words to me was I wondered when you would get here, indicating you were waiting on me."

"No! I knew you would not do the decent thing and leave me alone and here you are. Right in my face."

"I'm trying to help you and you accuse me of being all in your face."

"Right in my face, I was very clear."

"You are so damn frustrating." Kai shook his head in disgust. "Just hours ago you were in my arms and crying a bucket of tears."

"What you think I owe you for that, Kai?"

"Who said you owed me anything? I'm just saying.."

"You are just saying that I should be grateful, right?" Bonnie stepped closer to Kai and for the first time she did not avoid eye contact. "You know how many lives I have saved? How many times I have sacrificed myself and what did I get? Now I owe you something because you gave me your blood and you healed me. Just remember you also put a knife in me. Twice."

"Are we really going there." He turned from her and begin walking away but Bonnie followed.

"Yes, we are going there. You saved me big flipping woo ha."

"Big flipping woo ha," he laughed. "So saving your life and putting everything I feel for you out in the open is a big flipping woo ha to you?"

"You are no different then anybody else, Kai. You want something from me and then you take it. The story of my life."

"No there's a big difference, Bonnie."

"You are no different."

"Maybe if you could just give me a break, one time in your life, maybe if you would stop tuning me out and listen to what I have said to you, you might realize how different I am." His eyes stung from the anger and disappointment.

"Because you have all these Luke feelings of remorse and now you are obsessed with me forgiving you."

Kai squeezed Bonnie's wrist, harder then he had intended. "There not Luke's feelings," he grunted. "I'm still in here."

"That's what's scary," she said, looking down at his hands. "You are still in there."

Kai let go with a force that almost knocked her off balance. He quickly reached for her before she could fall. "They're my feelings," he said, a little more calm. Bonnie snatched away and shoved him.

"I'm so sick of you all trying to bully me around. Pushing all your feelings on me like I am supposed to just accept them because you need me too. What about what I need?"

"Do you even know what you need, Bonnie? I don't even think you have ever considered it yourself but you expect me too."

"I know what I need Kai and trust me when I tell you, you are not on the list."

Kai bagged away with his hands in the air. He begin walking away from the bridge.

"If you are leaving, that's a good thing.," Bonnie yelled after him.

"Yep, I'm giving you what you need. It's a good thing."

* * *

Why did he tell her he loved her? Kai had pacing around in the woods for the last hour. He had let Bonnie get to him. The only one who had ever been able to get to him. He should have left her at the bridge but even in his anger, he had not traveled far. But he was angry. Very angry. He had convinced himself that Bonnie Bennett was the most horrible person he had ever met. She was a demon. This beautiful intoxicating demon sent from hell to stick pitch forks through his heart and punish him for every torturous thing he had ever done in his life

"What the hell do I know about love?" His feet was so heavy against the dirt that the pavement tremble underneath him. It was a question that needed no answer. He knew the truth. Everything he had been taught about love was painful. Obsessive and cruel? Everything he felt for Bonnie reminded him of his relationship with his father. Push her until he wore her down. Grind it out of her until she was too weak to give him anything else but what he wanted.

That is who Kai was, not the good guy. Not the guy holding her all night long, just hoping to get one glance of adoration from her. Just hoping that she would see what they had. He was tired of waiting for her to notice the intensity between them any time they were in a room together. She was attracted to him but she fought it every step of the way.

Kai stopped and turned around to face the trail that would lead him back towards the bridge. He wanted to leave her in those woods and make her suffer the way she was making him suffer. But Bonnie was smart and he knew eventually she would find her way to the main road. Having a mad Bonnie in the woods with him, was a much better outcome then having her gone.

He reached the bridge and found her still standing in the same spot in which he left her. Her arms folded as he approached her. "Why are you back here," she fussed and he knew he was headed for round two.

"The same reason you are still standing here."

Kai grabbed her near her elbow and Bonnie pushed away.

"You think you are going to keep grabbing me like that, you have another thing coming."

"You're coming back to the cabin."

"I am staying right where I am."

"Okay, you want to argue. When we both know you are going to end back up at my cabin. Why put up all the fuss when we know the end result?

"The end result is you are going to leave me alone and go back to your cabin alone. Why would I follow you anywhere?"

"You could have left but you are right here. Still on this bridge. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't owe you any explanations."

"There is no explanation other then you thought you could leave and then you got this far and realized what was waiting for you at home. Nothing! A bunch of asshole friends that are not going to believe a word against their precious Elena."

"I don't have to listen to you, Kai," she begin to walk away but Kai would not let her. He circled around her and was in her face.

"Here's the killer. You don't want to go home but you are too stubborn to admit that you want to stay with me. You need me."

"You're the last person I need Kai. You're wasting your time with the speech."

"Okay, well go!"

"I don't need your permission."

"No, you don't. But I'm the last person you want to be around. So why stay in these woods with me. Go!" He turned Bonnie around and pushed her forward.

"Don't touch me again, Kai!" She turned around and the look in her eyes signaled to Kai he was pushing the buttons he wanted to push.

"Then leave," he said, pushing her again.

Bonnie said nothing but her face was full of rage. Before he could push her again, her hand landed hard against his face. Kai gripped her wrist and pushed her away again.

"You are still here," he mocked.

"Shut up," she yelled. "Shut the hell up."

"You want to fight with me or you want to leave."

"You don't realize how much I hate you."

"Well hate me," he yelled back, "Don't you know hate is a turn on for men like me."

"Shut up," she yelled again. He waited for the tears but there was none. Just rage.

"I'm tired of being nice to you," he warned. She pushed at him again.

"When have you ever been nice," Bonnie stepped away from him. She begin to pant hard. "When I'm compelled and I have no say? Is that when your nice?"

"I go after what I want."

"No, you compel people into submission."

"Well, you're not compelled now," He grabbed Bonnie by her face and kissed her. She tried to pull away but Kai pulled her closer to him. "You're right. I'm not a nice guy, Bonnie." he whispered and kissed her again. The second time he felt the fight leave her body. Her hands relaxed and there was no more resistance. The moment he felt her want him, that is when Kai pulled away from her.

"Go!"

* * *

"Where are you going, Damon?"

Elena had him by his arms. He had forgotten how strong she was since becoming a vampire. Her nails were in his sleeve as if she was afraid he was about to do something dangerous and she would never see him again. Elena had been nervous the entire night, clinging to his every word. Not allowing him a moment away from her.

"What do you mean, where am I going? I'm going to find Bonnie."

"Damon, you have been at this all day. Maybe you should just let Matt and Enzo do their jobs."

Damon stared at her with confusion. Was she seriously considering that he sit on his ass twiddling his thumbs? After everything Bonnie had done for them. After how far they had come from the first time they met. He had lived to terrorize Bonnie. He had wanted nothing nor appreciated anything about her that did not revolve around Elena. All the horrible things he had done to her, like turning her mother into a vampire. Did she really think he would sit idle while Bonnie was missing? Yes, he had agreed to putting some distance between him and Bonnie. He did not agree to stop caring altogether.

"I mean we don't even know where she's at," Elena continued. "She might not even be missing."

"Kai has her."

"But we don't know that for sure. When did I ever say that he had Bonnie? For all we know Bonnie is fine and just venting somewhere."

"So the fact that she's not answering her door or her phone means nothing."

There was a knock at the door and Damon went to answer it before Elena could respond. He looked back at her and frowned. She was rocking back and forth against her dresser and biting on her nails. She stopped when she saw him looking. Damon opened the door and Caroline and Stefan walked in.

"So what's the plan," Caroline said, walking towards Elena.

"There's no plan," Elena responded.

"No plan. Bonnie's missing. There has to be a plan. We are not just going to let Kai have her," she fumed.

"Of course not," Damon turned to her. "We're going to get Jo to do a locator's spell."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Elena interjected.

"Why not," Stefan chimed in.

"Because you all know how powerful Kai is. He's much more powerful then Jo. He may have her spell blocked or something. I mean you never know."

"Well, what do you expect us to do, Elena?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know! Wait! See if she's actually missing before we all go crazy trying to find her."

"She is missing," he argued. "The more we argue about this, the more time is wasted.

"I agree with Damon. We can't just assume she's not missing," Stefan said, putting his hand on his brother's shoulders. "Especially, when Kai attacked you. Why wouldn't he take Bonnie? She's the only reason why he's still lurking around Mystic Falls."

"Yeah and I should have ended the son of a bitch life while I had the chance."

Damon phone rang. He looked down to see Enzo's name appear on the screen. He puts the phone on speaker. "Tell me you have some news on Bonnie," he asked.

"Nothing on Bonnie but we have another problem."

"If it's not Bonnie related it can wait."

"Damon, it's important. Another body has been found and you know we have been looking at Kai. So, if he has Bonnie, he may be more dangerous then we thought."

"If he hurts Bonnie, he'll pay. Trust me."

"We don't have much on the case but it's another young girl found not too far from the campus with vamp marks all over her body. It fits the same pattern as the first girl. We think she's been dead a little longer but still the same pattern. I just wanted to warn you with Bonnie missing and Elena still living on campus?"

"Just let me know if you get anything on Bonnie."

"We're on it, Damon. Matt's been out there all night looking. So, don't go overboard. We got..."

Damon hung up the phone before he could finish. "So do we need any more of a reason to find Bonnie?" He grabbed his leather jacket and began walking towards the door.

"Kai wouldn't do this," Elena pulled on Damon's arm again as he tried to leave.

"He killed his siblings. It's not too much of a stretch to think he would kill these other women. Especially considering the object of his affection hates his guts. He could very well be punishing these women for Bonnie rejecting him. Now he has her. There's no telling what he will do."

"Bonnie was never in the alley," Elena yelled after them.

"What?" Damon turned around to face her. "You said she was there."

"I said I wasn't sure."

"No, you said that Bonnie was there. That you went outside to talk to her, to apologize and that is when Kai came out of nowhere and attacked you."

"I don't know, Damon. It's all fuzzy."

"How could it be fuzzy? You're a vampire. We don't forget anything. You're not making sense right now."

"I don't know. Kai does thing. Maybe that spell did something to me but I know for sure she was not there. If she was I would remember. Why do you think I'm going on about this? I would want you to find her if I actually thought she was missing but she's not."

"She would answer my calls and she's not. That's good enough of a reason to believe something is wrong." He walked towards Elena and reached for her hands. "You trying to stop me is not helping. Bonnie once meant something to you. She still means something to me. To everyone in this room. Please stop interfering and help us get her back."


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie sat on the edge of the bathtub, wrapped in a towel. The water ran continuously from the faucet though she had finished her shower over an hour ago. So many times, she had walked towards the door and turned the knob. She had not been ready to face Kai. He was on the other side of the door and although she was still in his cabin, she was not sure how she felt about it.

She starred hopelessly at her flappers dress, balled up on the floor in front of her. All the things that should have happened that night. Her and Dale dancing all night until they closed down the club. Holding her in his arms and making her feel like she was the only one in the room. Taking her back home and making love to her for the first time. Something she had thought she wanted. The guy with the good heart, who would always do right by her.

That was not the guy who rescued her that night. Not the guy who had kissed her on the bridge and made her feel things she never thought she would feel for him. The guy who carried her off that bridge and back to his cabin was not Dale. He was no where close to being Dale? How many times had Kai admitted his shortcomings . It was almost as if he was proud of them. It excused him uninhibitedly pulling the world into his madness.

Bonnie stood on that bridge and all she could give him was silence. She waited for the wrath but had been confronted by her own resistance. That kiss thrust on her with such a beastly abandon and a blatant ignorance of her feelings. She should have gone for his throat. Yet, there was only stillness.

She wondered how she had allowed Kai to get in her head. It was just a kiss and no different then any other time she had been kissed. Hadn't she felt the same stream of emotions traveling through her with Jeremy? Dale? Either of them. It made no sense why she felt queasy thinking about it. Why there was a rush going through her like a car speeding off track. Her body was betraying her.

There were things she had blocked since the first time Kai showed his true colors. Those things were creeping back in as she sat there trying to figure him out. Being intrigued by his good looks, the darkness, the danger. The way he had stared at her like in his mind, her panties had already hit the floor.

"Go." Just a single word and it had gone through her like his hands were still against her chest. Bonnie knew he was right. She needed to leave. She had so many reasons why she should but one important reason why she could not. Being around Kai was a safer choice. Going home meant she would have to face Damon. How could she do that when the woman he loved most in the world had attacked her? He would be forced to choose and Bonnie was not so sure that he would choose her.

"Fine, I'll leave then and you can go back to figuring your way out these woods."

Bonnie watched as Kai walked away from her. She did not want to stop him but she did not want him to leave either. Her pride was withering. "Fine," she whispered. Though she knew Kai had heard her, he kept walking. He was going to make her beg. As all his other victims had. "I said fine, Kai," she yelled after him. He stopped near a great oak and leaned back against it. He shoved his hands in his pocket and waited for her to be the first to speak.

"I don't have any where else to go," she said, her head held low. "Well, not any where I want to go."

Those were her last words and how she ended up back in this cabin, stuck in the bathroom like a child hiding from the boogeyman. Kai lived off fear. The longer she stayed in this bathroom, the more power she gave him.

Bonnie stood and made her way towards the door. She took a deep breath before turning the knob. She stepped out of the bathroom and for the first time noticed how small the cabin had been. There was just one room that fit a king size bed in the corner. A green sofa in front of a fire place and a four chair dining room table directly in back of it. The kitchen was small and might as well have been a closet. But everything was neat and in it's place. Bonnie realized that even if Kai gave her the bed and he took the couch she would still be close to him. There was no door to shut him out. Unless she planned on sleeping in the tub.

Bonnie looked on the bed and noticed a black t-shirt folded. She picked it up and read the front . "What the hell is a Wu Tang Clan." She removed her towel and slipped the shirt over her head.

She barely had the shirt completely on when Kai walked back into the cabin, carrying a couple of pizza boxes and few other bags. Bonnie stretched on the bottom of the shirt to pull in further toward her knees. He noticed but said nothing as he made his way towards the dining room table.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said, opening up one of the pizza boxes. "I took a guess that you would like pizza. Everyone likes pizza, right? "I got half pepperoni, half sausage on this one. Then I thought she might be a vegetarian," he reaches for the other box. "Cheese! I guess I should have asked what in particular you wanted to eat but you stayed in the bathroom so long, I thought if I knocked, you might jump out the window and make a run for it," he laughed.

"I'm fine," she said, sitting down on the bed.

Kai grabbed the pizza box and walked towards her. "Come on, Bonnie. You can eat. I promise I didn't put a secret potion in the sauce." He laid the box on the bed beside her and took a slice out for himself.

"I'm not going to fall into a deep trance, right," she smiled, as she took a slice out of the box.

"You have my word." He walked back towards the kitchen area. "I got other things here," he said, dumping a bag of junk food on the table.

"How did you have time for all that shopping?"

"I avoided Mystic Falls if that's what you are concerned about. You are still safe from Elena here."

"I'm not worried about Elena," she frowned.

"Oh, I know you are not. The Bonnie Bennett I met in the prison world, is a total bad ass."

"With powers."

"With or without the powers. You are stronger then you realize. I think it's what attracted me to you the most," he said, tossing a pack of Twizzlers at her. "I forgot. I got you these." He grabbed a shopping bag and walked back towards her. He kneeled in front of her and pulled out some sweats and more t-shirts. "I know it's not the most romantic gift to give a girl but I thought you could use them while you're here."

"I' won't be here long."

"I know," he said, placing the clothes on her lap. " But while you are here, you might as well be comfortable. Not that I mind seeing you in my t-shirts."

"I guess I have a lot of things to thank you for."

"Bonnie, are you showing me gratitude?" He looks over at the pizza and pulls up a sausage. He broke it a part.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just checking to make sure I didn't on accident put a potion in there." Bonnie slapped him on his shoulder.

"I may not say it Kai but I am grateful."

"Well, I am grateful you decided to stay. If anything you can keep me company."

"So this is where you live when you are not terrorizing everyone in Mystic Falls."

"Just don't leave a trail of bread crumbs back here when you leave me. I like going to sleep and not having to worry about my head being on the night stand next to me." He flopped on the bed beside her.

"How did you find this place anyway?"

"It was given to me."

"As in you took it."

"I may be a psychopath but I'm no thief," he smirked and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I got it from this elderly lady. Her husband died not too long ago and she wanted to get rid of it. So, I took it. It's out in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for me."

"And she just gave it to you. I find that so hard to believe."

"I can be very charming."

"So, in other words you compelled her."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You say compelled. I say helped her along."

"You feel good about that."

"Should I feel bad?"

"Only you would compel a defenseless old lady and not have an inch of remorse about it. I'm not going to find her in a freezer in the back some where."

"Do I look like the type that would harm an old lady?"

"An old lady, a baby bird, a man in a wheelchair..."

"You got jokes, I see," He bumped her shoulder.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you can't do the spell," Damon yanked at Jo's arm just as Alaric made his way into the kitchen.

"Back off," he warned, as he snatched Jo's hands away from Damon and stood between them.

"It's okay," Damon raised his hands. "I just want to know why she can't do it."

"Kai, took her powers, Damon. That's why she can't do it. She's no longer a witch. And if you think you are going to come into our house and bully her, you better think again. You may be a vampire but I still have a pretty decent right hook. "

"Fuck," Damon grabs a chair and flings it across the room.

"I mean it," Alaric grabs Damon by the collar and Damon pushes off.

"You don't want to mess with me," Damon threatened.

"Nor do you want to mess with me or my family. She's pregnant Damon. Do you even give a shit about that."

" I wasn't going to hurt her," Damon looked at Jo. His eyes begging for understanding.

"It's okay," she said, making an attempt towards him but Alaric blocked her way. "We know you want to find Bonnie and if I could help, I would. But what can I do with no power? Even if I did, Kai is so much stronger then all of us. Spells do not work on him the same way as they do any other witch."

"But if you can't do it. There's got to be someone else."

"There's no one else. Who's left that's stronger then Kai?"

"What about Liv?"

"What about her? If Luke couldn't take him on, you think Liv can?"

"But she has the strongest connection to him because of Luke. You told me that before"

"That goes both ways, Damon. He has the strongest connection to her too. Wherever he is, he'll see her coming," Jo warned.

"But she can find him. That's all that matters. I don't care if the son of a bitch sees us coming. I want him too."

"Do you even know where Liv is," Alaric asked Jo.

"I don't know. She doesn't want to be found. She's still grieving Luke."

"Well, right now. I could care less what she's grieving." Damon stretched his hands over his face. "God, don't you people care that Bonnie's missing?"

"Of course, we do," Alaric defended. "You think we don't want to help?"

"I don't know, man. I just feel like I'm in this alone." He leaned against the kitchen sink.

"You're not alone," Alaric placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. "Everyone's looking for her. Caroline and Stefan are out as we speak trying to get some leads from Enzo. And you know just how much she meant to Matt. He's not going to stop looking until he finds her. We are all doing the best we can do to get her back. You just have to calm down and we will figure out away."

* * *

"There is a way. How do you find a witch that doesn't want to be found?"

He watched her in the doorway for quite some time. Her attention on the darkness of the woods or the rain that tapped against trees, he was not sure. But she had not moved from that spot. Kai had tried his best to give her space. As much as he could in the small cabin. He laid with his feet crossed over the arm of the couch. There was a book in his hand but he had no idea the title or what it was about. Every now and again, he would peak from the pages to see if she dared look his way.

"It's too lonely out here," she said, her attention never swaying from the night. "How can you stand being out here?" It was her first words to him in an hour. He'd take it.

"I think we're both use to being alone."

He put the book down on the table and walked towards her. He placed his hands on the opposite sides of the entrance and leaned over her shoulder. "But these woods can be very embracing. The sounds, the smell of the creek. The night air. You smell that rain, don't you?"

"It can also feel very suffocating, like I'm in a straight jacket out here."

"Because you're out here with me?" He pulled away from her just enough for her to turn towards him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just don't like it too quiet," she said, rubbing her arms. Kai thought it was more out of nerves then her actually being cold but he reached for his jacket anyway an put it over her shoulders. As usual, Bonnie was difficult and handed it back to him.

"Maybe, it's my fault you feel that way. You know the first time I saw you after you came back, I could barely speak to you. I had all these things I wanted to say but the hate in your eyes just stifled me."

There was no response from her. Instead, she walked out on the porch. "I'm trying to apologize here." He said, following behind her.

"You've apologized a thousand times."

"But you have forgiven me zero times."

"Maybe, I'm just tired of thinking about it. Every time, we talk, I'm right back in that place. In that prison world. It's like you get pleasure out of not letting me forget it."

"Is that what you really think," he asked, turning her towards him. "I don't want to make things worse for you. It was never about torturing you, Bonnie. I can't take that back but it's with me every time I see you."

"You don't need me to forgive you, Kai. You have everything you came to Mystic Falls for."

"I wish that was true."

"You don't want me, Kai," she shook her head.

"You are all I want."

"I don't know what you want me to say to that?"

"You can say that you believe me and that I'm not in this alone. That I'm not just imagining that you feel something for me."

"I don't know. There may have been a time but it doesn't matter. All this is just too confusing for me. We've been here before where I let my guard down with you and you hurt me."

"But I'm telling you that will never happen again."

"I don't want to spend all my time trying to find out."

Kai sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair. He had never worked so hard for anyone in his life. He had to keep reminding himself that she was worth it. He turned Bonnie back around to face the rain. The sound of thunder roared over their heads. "We never appreciate a sky like that," he said, looking above her head. "How unimaginably scary it can be with all that thunder but then you get the rain and you hear it hitting the porch, the windows, everywhere. I mean it's all you can hear. It silences out all the other noise and somehow that thunderous sky goes from being frightening to your only sense of peace. "

Kai lowered his arms around Bonnie and reaches for her hands. "Maybe I talk to much." He closed his eyes and rubbed the top of her wrists with his thumbs. He pressed hard near her veins and before Bonnie could say anything, a sensation ran up her arms and throughout her entire body. So strong, she let out a slight moan when she had not meant too. Her head fell back against his chest. She looked up and his eyes were still closed. Everything he was feeling traveled through her body like lightening. As soon as got her composure, as soon as she had settled down, another pleasurable burst of energy shot through her. One after another. The most powerful thing she had ever felt.

Kai opened his eyes and removed his hands from her wrists. For a moment, Bonnie did not move. She continued to rest her head against him. He held her up, worried that he may have hurt her. That his powers were too strong. All he wanted was for her to truly understand what they could have together. That he truly suffered not having her at his side.

"It's a joining spell," he whispered.

"I know what it is," she said, turning to face him. "And I know what you did to me."

"And if you know anything about that spell, you know I opened myself up to you completely. I have never done that with anyone, Bonnie. You felt everything I've ever felt for you. The good and the bad."

Kai ran his fingers up Bonnie's arms and felt her shiver. She moved away from him but Kai was not willing to let her ignore what had just happened. There was feelings there. Feelings she could not hide, no matter how much she blocked it. If she had no feelings for him, her body would have rejected the spell. She would have felt pain.

"You're running away from me again," he said, following her out into the rain.

"I'm not running."

"You're running " Her arm was slippery but he managed to hold on enough to pull her back in. Her eyes beamed through the the rain and she could no longer hide her feelings. "I'm not really good at backing off. I get in these moments with you and I can't help how I feel or the things I want to do to you."

Her hair was limp against her face as the sky continued to shower down on them. She looked the most beautiful Kai had ever seen her. He just wanted to touch her lips. Kiss them. He pushed her wet hair from her face. "I can't stop thinking about you, Bonnie." His bottom lip brushed against hers and she turned away from him.

"Don't," she softly protested.

"Don't because you don't want me to kiss you or don't because your scared you might want me too?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Then kiss me."

He watched her eyes close and lips pursed. His hands were on her face. He threw her in and took in the sweet taste of her tongue.

* * *

She could not find her words. Everything had happened so fast. One minute, she was arguing with him on a bridge and hated him and the next she was overwhelmed in desire. She didn't dare open her eyes. Maybe if she opened them, she would remember how much she had hated him. Whatever she was feeling with Kai, she did not want it stop. But she needed it to stop. But how could she make it stop when everything he was doing to her felt so damn good.

She could taste the rain against his lips. His fingers pressed into her hips. He clutched the back of her t-shirt and exposed her thighs. He pulled her up around his waist and walked her back up the stairs, towards the cabin. The door slammed behind him as he lead her towards the couch. He gently laid her on her back, gazing at every part of her exposed from her wet shirt.

"I don't want you to regret this."

Bonnie lifted herself up and pulled his shirt out his pants. She unbuckled his belt as he pulled his shirt over his head. She didn't want to think. She just wanted to feel. She pulled Kai down on top of her and he begin kissing her passionately on her neck.

Just as she was ready for him, Kai lifted himself up. He begin scanning the room. "Something's wrong." He stood to his feet and pulled his shirt back over his head. "There's someone out there," he continued, walking towards the front door. He looks out and noticed how quick the rain had come and gone. The night was suddenly silent as if nature was exposing his enemies hiding in the dark. Kai looked back at Bonnie and his expression was concerning.

"They're here for me," she said, getting up from the couch and putting on the sweats Kai had brought her earlier. Kai walked back towards her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I should have done this a long time ago. But I was afraid we would never get to this point. I didn't trust you to come to me on your own." He pulled her into his arms and she thought he was going to kiss her again. But there was no kiss. His eyes were empty as he pressed her harder against him.

"Kai, what are you doing," she grimaced. She was beginning to feel the pain. He squeezed her hands as hard as he could and all Bonnie could feel her knees giving in.

"I'm sorry," he yanked her harder and Bonnie felt so much pain she fell to the ground. The door slammed open. She looked up to see Kai walking out. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Sucker punched," he laughed, as he rose from the ground and Stefan was shaking his fist in front of him. He wiped the mud from his shirt and flung some at Caroline as she approached them.

"This can go the easy way," Stefan said, "You can just move out the way and let us get Bonnie."

"Nah, I'm not much for the easy way. It's two of you but I like my chances."

"Try three," Damon said, stepping from behind the shadows of the trees."

"Oh this is good," he laughed. "Your grand entrance, Mr. Salvatore," Kai mocked.

"Give us, Bonnie," Damon stormed towards him. "Or I'll break your goddamn neck."

"What makes you think she's in there."

"I know she's in there."

"You might be right! But you think I'm just going to hand her over to you."

"That's exactly how it's going to happen."

Kai turned his head and saw Caroline running towards the cabin.

"That's a no no." He stretched his arms out and she was suspended in air. Stefan made a move towards him. "I wouldn't do that. I can snap her neck and make it easy for you or I could just just snatch that pretty little heart of her's right out her body. Is that what you want?"

"Let her go," Stefan warned.

"You can't take all three of us," Damon warned.

"Try me."

Stefan was faster then the wind but still not fast enough. Kai stretched out his other hand and twisted Stefan's neck without even touching him.

"Stefan," Caroline screamed as his body splashed against the wet pavement. Kai looked at her and smiled. "You sick piece of..." She didn't finish before Kai snapped her neck. Her body hit the ground not to far from Stefan.

* * *

Damon flew towards Kai and his teeth were in his neck. He pulled until he ripped out a hole. Kai felt agony but that kind of pain just exposed him more as a monster. His teeth slid out the sides of his mouth and dark green veins appeared under his eyes. He placed his hands on Damon's chest and begin his conjuration. With a strong burst, Damon landed into a tree. Kai's eyes grew dark as he walked towards him, smiling as Damon humped over in pain. "You may be older but I'm a witch. You'll never win."

The sound of her name on Damon's tongue had awakened her. She opened her eyes, expecting to see hi in the room but she was alone. She stumbled to her feet and moved towards the door. "Not too quick," she heard a voice in back of her. Bonnie turned around to see Elena standing in the middle of the room. "We've got some things to discuss." She charged towards Bonnie before she could catch her breath. The force lifted her off her feet and slammed her into the bed. Elena sat on top of her with her hands to her throat.

"There's not much you can do to me," Bonnie struggled for breath. Her hands on top of Elena's trying desperately to remove them from her neck.

"There's a lot I can do to you. I could snap your neck in all of two seconds," she threatened but then removed her hands. "Or maybe I'll plunge this dagger in you." She pulled the knife from behind her back and begin rubbing it against Bonnie's cheek.

"Do you really hate me that much," Bonnie coughed. "How do we go from friends to you trying to kill me?"

"Don't be so dramatic," She leaned over the top of her and stabbed the knife into the night stand. "We are still besties. And as my bestie, you are going to do me a favor. You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing," Bonnie argued, knocking Elena off of her. Elena flew over the side of the bed. Bonnie jumped to her feet and took a defensive position in front of the wall before Elena could pin her down again.

"You're one feisty little bitch," Elena gritted her teeth and she made her way back to her feet. "Poor little, Bonnie. Everyone thinks you're so helpless. This little helpless lamb. But I know better." Elena moved so quick that she was in Bonnie's face in less then a blink of an eye. Her breath was heavy against Bonnie's skin. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Fortunately for you, if I do that Damon will never recover. He practically wanted to get the Armed Forces out here to find you. So, I can't kill you but I can keep you from running your pretty little mouth."

Elena grabbed Bonnie by the chin and forced her to look into her eyes. Bonnie snatched away but Elena grabbed her even harder. "You're going to forget what happened the night of the club opening. I didn't hurt you. Kai did. I tried to protect you and that is when Kai attacked me. He ran off with you. That's what you will tell anyone who asks. You got it."

Bonnie said nothing and Elena squeezed tighter.

"You got it?"

"No!"

"What?"

"I won't tell that story because that's not what fuck happened," she said, pushing Elena as hard as she could.

"You're not compelled," Elena laughed and shook her head at the same time.

"Because witches can't be compelled." Bonnie said looking down at her hands. Her fingers closing in and out against her palms. She looked up at Elena. Her green eyes blazing with fire. But there was no fear in Elena's eyes. She charged towards Bonnie but Bonnie raised her hands. She felt the power rising through her body. The surge making it's way to her fingers. She struck out at Elena and pushed her against the wall. The night stand begin to shake and Bonnie focused her attention on the knife. It moved without her touching it, across the room like a dart headed towards it's mark. Elena screamed as it landed near her heart. Bonnie's eyes laid cold against her former friend. "This is the last time, you'll ever hurt me." She plunged the dagger harder in her chest.

* * *

Kai heard her footsteps before she reached the door. "Here's your chance to be hero," he said, releasing his hold. Damon fell to the ground but quickly gathered himself. He lunged towards Kai and forced him to the ground. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." He took his right hand and reached into Kai's chest.

"Damon, no!" He could hear Bonnie from the porch but he could not turn from his anger. The amount of hatred he felt for Kai was maddening. "It's going to be so sweet to watch you die." He pressed harder into skin but Kai would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain. Instead, he focused on the sound of Bonnie getting closer towards them.

"Let him go, Damon," she begged, as she pulled at his arms.

"This is for you Bonnie. I'm going to rid you of this twisted asshole."

"Damon, I said let him go." She pulled again but he was too strong. Damon felt the tug of his jacket. His body hurled through the wind and landed near the porch. He looked up to see and angry Bonnie ready to strike him again if he moved any where near Kai.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie had been at the Salvatore mansion for over an hour but still had not made her way further than the foyer. Everyone around her had been quiet. They had given her as much space as she wanted and Bonnie had been grateful. She was sure they had questions. Of course, they did. Questions that she was not quite certain how she would answer them. However, she had managed to point out Elena as her attacker and that she had been the reason Kai had taken her. Bonnie did not know if they believed her. Especially, after seeing Elena hanging from the wall with a dagger holding her up.

The most troublesome for Bonnie was Damon. He had not bothered to look her way since leaving the cabin. When Damon was quiet, his need for danger became loud. Bonnie was not sure if their friendship could save her from his rage.

For the moment, his attention was on Elena. He had been with her in the dungeon. Locking her up must have been hard for him. Maybe it was a good thing he had avoided her. The last thing she wanted was to make things worse for Damon.

Bonnie heard footsteps and looked towards her right, just in time to make eye contact with Caroline walking through the living room. Every so often Caroline would come by and check to see if Bonnie was still in the hall. She never said anything. In fact, Caroline was being the opposite of her usual self. Push. Overbearingly supportive. There was no heavy rubbing against Bonnie's back, repeating over again how sorry she was, and annoyingly trying to make things better. Not even one " _You need anything._ " Nope! Caroline had stayed her distance. It must have been killing her.

Maybe she was being ungrateful. Bonnie had not meant too. Of course, she was appreciative of all the trouble they had gone through to save her life. But eventually they would want her to explain Kai. Something she could not do. Even if she could, they would not understand. None of them would accept what he had done for her. In their eyes, he would always be toxic. There was a time that Bonnie would have agreed, but now she was starting to have seconds thoughts.

"At some point, you are going to have to come out the hallway." Bonnie was so busy paying attention to Caroline that she had not seen Stefan sneak up on her. He stood next to her, placing his heel against the wall.

"I will."

"Will you?"

"When I'm ready," she frowned.

"You've been through a lot the last couple of days, huh?"

"That's an understatement," Bonnie laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah," he shook his head. "Everything that's going on with both Kai and Elena, I know it's stressful for you."

"Elena is the last thing on my mind."

"Well, you care about Damon and I know you. You are so worried about him worrying about Elena that you have barely had time to think about everything that has happened to you."

"I'm fine."

"You're always fine. We expect you to be fine even when you're not. I think that's the problem, Bonnie."

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I always bounce back."

"Well, I don't want you to carry this load. Let Damon deal with Elena."

"I was not planning on getting involved, Stefan. The last thing I wanted was to be the middle of them."

"I know you didn't mean to Bonnie. But you are in the middle because my brother has put you there. He wants everything with Elena but he refuses to let you go."

"So, is this what you came down here to tell me. To stay away from your brother. You agree with Elena. I should have known."

"That's not what I'm saying at all. Damon has not been honest with any of you. Not even with himself. Because of that, you and Elena are clashing."

"What are you saying, Stefan?"

"I'm saying you can't help how Damon feels about you. Instead of Elena attacking you, she needs to figure it out with him."

"Isn't that why he's down there with her now. Figuring it all out," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"None of this matters, I guess" he said, rubbing her shoulder. "He won't accept any other feelings that he has outside of her. He'll fight for that relationship even if it's destroying him."

"I would never ask him to choose me over the love of his life."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm not going down that road. He loves Elena and we're friends. That's just how it is. How it will always be. You're right none of this stuff matters."

"There's a lot of things that matters." Damon walked towards them, a glass of Bourbon shook in his hands. "I can name a few things that matters. For one, why did you let that psycho walk away unscratched." He took a hard gulp. His last gulp. He turned the glass on it's side and placed it on the hardwood floors. He kicked the glass and watched it roll until it landed against the door.

"Maybe this is not a good time to discuss all this. We've all had a long night." Stefan blocked his brother's path just as he was headed closer to Bonnie.

"I don't think Bonnie has a problem with us talking," he said, making another attempt towards Bonnie but Stefan pushed him away. "We really need to have this conversation. Don't you think?"

"Not if you are going to do something crazy," Stefan warned.

"Crazy! I wouldn't hurt a hair on Bonnie's head."

"You wouldn't but the alcohol might be thinking something different."

"Stefan, you can let him go. I am going to have to talk to him about this eventually. It's better now then later," Bonnie responded.

"I don't know Bonnie. Later may be better option."

"Come on, brother. This is ridiculous. You know how much she means to me. I may be upset but I would never hurt her."

Stefan looked at Bonnie and she gave him a nod that it was okay to leave them alone. Stefan walked towards her and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't do something stupid," he told Damon before finally walking off.

Damon stood on the other side of the wall, directly in front of Bonnie. His eyes displaying all the hurt and disappointment that she had expected. She was sorry! She had never meant to hurt him but she was not about to apologize for saving Kai. He would just have to accept that just like the many things she had to accept being his friend.

"I don't want to argue," he said, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to argue either, Damon."

"On my way up here, I had all these things I wanted to say to you. I was just so ready to explode. And now I'm standing in front of you, I've got nothing."

"Well can I just tell you how grateful I am that you found me?"

"That's all I wanted, Bonnie. I just wanted so bad to find you."

"And you did! I'm here because of you. I will never forget that."

"I really did want you safe. I wanted to do what I couldn't when you were stuck in that prison world. I just wanted to make it up to you for leaving you there."

"It wasn't your fault, Damon. I chose for you to go instead of me. You can't keep punishing yourself for that. I never blamed you."

"I blamed me," he yelled and it startled Bonnie. "I just wanted to protect you and I let Kai get to you again. I was too wrapped up in everything I had going on with Elena and let my best friend get hurt because of it."

"Damon, you are blaming yourself for a situation that is not what you think. Kai had no intentions of ever hurting me."

"You're defending him again."

"I'm not defending him. I'm telling you the truth. All that time I was out there with him, he never laid one hand on me. He wanted the same thing you wanted. Just to keep me safe."

"So he protects you from my girlfriend and somehow all is forgiven for him. So you protect him and lash out at me."

"Lash out at you! That was not what I was doing there, Damon."

"You turned on me, Bonnie," he grabbed Bonnie by the arm. ""You saved that monster."

"That's what you really think, Damon?" Bonnie tried to loosen his grip but there was no use. " I didn't turn on you. I was just trying to stop you from killing him."

Damon let go of Bonnie and leaned back on the wall. He shook his head at her like a parent scolding their child. She was a disappointment. "Do you remember what this man did to you? He practically terrorized you and isolated you from us for months."

"And he also saved me from the one person I never thought would hurt me."

"I am not going to make excuses for Elena," he said, lowering his head. "I know she hurt you but..."

"But you're still going to protect her. You're still going to fight for her because you love her."

"I want to make her better, Bonnie. We all know this is not Elena. Maybe she turned off her humanity somewhere down the line and I was just too blind to notice it."

"You keep believing that."

"So what do you want me to believe? That the caring, compassionate woman I fell in love with no longer exists. That sweet girl is now the devil."

"Damon, I honestly don't care what you believe about Elena. I thought we were not going to fight about all this."

"I'm trying not to Bonnie but you can't compare me being there for Elena with what you did with Kai."

"Why can't I? Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't excuse the fact that she tried to kill me."

"Of course, it doesn't."

"But you are going to find every excuse you can to make this better for her." Bonnie walked towards the door.

"Where are you going," Damon yelled after her.

"I can't do this," she said, just about to turn the knob but Damon flew in front of the door before she could leave.

"Are you crazy? Do you think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with no protection?"

"You think I am about to stay in this place and watch you nurse my attacker back to health. No thank you, Damon."

"Bonnie, this is Elena we are talking about."

"I know exactly who we are talking about. Which is why I need to leave before I get upset."

"She's locked in the dungeon. She will be of no harm to you."

"It's the point, Damon. You take care of Elena. I can take care of myself." She tried to move Damon out the way but his strength was still hundred times her own.

"I can't just let you go. You don't even know how dangerous things are right now."

"The only danger to me is that girl in your dungeon waiting for you."

"Bonnie, Kai is still very much a danger. You don't know what he's been up to."

"I just want to go home and forget this night," she sighed. "I don't want to talk about Kai or Elena or anything. I just want to leave."

"He's just playing you so that you can let down your guards. He'll end up hurting you again. Enzo has two murders connected to him. Do you really want to go out there and end up with the same fate? You know how obsessed he is with you."

"What murders? What are you talking about Damon?"

"Two girls from the university have been murdered. That's what I am talking about and they are all connected to Kai"

"Why, Kai."

"Vamp bites and they were tortured."

"Because of that, you think it's Kai?"

"It fits his profile. So, if you think I am going to let you leave, you got another thing coming." Damon reached behind his back and locked the doors.

The drinks were not coming fast enough as Kai sat in an unknown ramshackle of a bar just outside of Mystic Falls. The sign on the window read Old Blackfoot and the place looked as if it had stepped out of a old Western flick. Kai shifted on the bar stool, trying to find some comfort as he felt the wood through the padding.

The place was empty and no one had come along since a gray beard man had made his way out the door over an hour ago. Before that, he had sat near the jukebox, singing some old Loretta Lynn song as he played it over and over again. "They Don't Make Them Like My Daddy Anymore."

"I'll make you dead like your daddy," Kai had mumbled. Fortunately, the old man had taken the hint and stumbled out the bar. That or he ran out of coins. Whatever the reason, Kai was thankful for the time alone.

Bonnie had left him. After everything they had gone through together. Just at the moment where she had finally given in to him. He had made himself vulnerable to Damon just so he could get a reaction out of Bonnie. He had put himself in a dangerous position, just to prove to Bonnie that he mattered to her. Somewhere deep down inside of her, she cared.

If she cared, why had she not stayed? Why had she not told the rest of them to fuck off and claimed her spot by his side? Kai was kidding himself to think that he would ever be on the same level as Damon. Any of them. She would always put them first and they would always put her last. That was the way life worked, the ones that deserved it the most, always got it the least. The ones who deserved it the least, capitalized the most.

"Hey, Bill" He heard the door slam and sounds of heels as they approached the bar. She was talking to the bartender. Kai had not bothered to acknowledge her presence. He just focused more on the Budweiser in front of him. "Has my daddy been in here, tonight," she asked. The sound of the bar stool squeaked as she sat down next to Kai.

"Yeah, he left out here about an hour ago," Bill responded.

"You let him leave?"

"I don't mess with your dad. You know that."

"Well, you know I always try to come pick him up."

"And you always miss him. He manages to make his way home just fine," he said, sliding a drink her way.

"It's kind of dead in here tonight," she said. Kai finally looked up and was greeted by a slight grin that was still quite pleasant despite the laugh lines. She was probably a little older then the age Kai was supposed to be in this decade but still quite pretty.

Kai watched her as she pulled her long golden strands away from her shoulders and exposed a beautifully slender neck. She noticed and smiled again, misreading Kai's attention on her as attraction. Her warm eyes set on Kai and he knew instantly who he was dealing with. A naive spirit, despite her many years on this earth. Someone who used young men to forget the gray hairs forming around her hairline and that she was closing in on fifty.

"I'm Bonnie," she said, extending her hand.

Kai squinted hard, unsure he had heard her right. Maybe it was the liquor. "Are you serious?"

"Serious about my name?"

"Bonnie, is that what you said?"

"Yeah, Bonnie. It's a nick name. My real name is Barbara but I hate it. So, everyone calls me Bonnie," she laughed. Kai continued with his drink. What was the chances of him meeting another Bonnie on the damn night that he could not get her out of his mind.

"I've seen you around here a few times," she continued.

"I'm sure you have."

"Yeah, it's kind of a small town here. Much smaller then Mystic Falls. We notice new people around here. I assume you live up in the woods. I've seen you headed that way." Kai shrugged his shoulders and took another swallow of his beer. "You're the loner type, I see. I had an ex husband kind of like that. He never talked to anyone. Not even me. It was my biggest complaint during our divorce," she laughed.

"Shouldn't you be out there looking for your dad?"

"He'll be fine. He just lives down the road from here. He always makes his way home."

"And who's going to make sure you get home." Why did he say that? He did not mean to flirt but it was too late. This Bonnie was already looking at him like his next stop would be her bed.

* * *

How many times was he going to call her? She had barely made it through her front door and she had already lost count of how many times her phone had rung. Damon had barely let her out the door and now he was blowing up her phone. Bonnie groaned as she threw her phone on the couch. She was not going to answer no matter how many times he called. She had left everything they had said to each other at his door. There was no need to rehash any of it. She was tired of it all. Too tired to fight.

Bonnie pulled her shirt over her head, slipped out of her sweat pants and headed for the shower. She stood under the water and tried to wash the night away but there were things she could not rid. Kai's scent was still with her. His cologne lingered from her skin and reminded her of every part of her body he had touched. Bonnie closed her eyes and he was on top of her. His hips thrusting between her thighs.

The knock on the bathroom door jolted Bonnie back to reality. "Bonnie, it's Dale."

"Give me a minute," she said, stepping out the bathtub and reaching for her robe. She opened the door and before she could greet him, Dale had already pulled her into his arms. "I'm so glad you are okay,"

"I'm fine. How did you get in here?"

"You left your front door open," he said, finally releasing her. Dale smiled at her as he wiped her hair from off her shoulder. "You just don't know how happy I am to see you. I've been so worried. What happened to you?"

"It's a really long story," she said, walking past him and heading towards the living room. Dale followed behind her.

"I've been running around here with my head cut off trying to find out what was going on. You're friends said that you had some type of emergency."

Bonnie shook her head in agreement. She was not quite sure what she should say to Dale. There were a lot of people in Mystic Falls who still were not aware of all the supernatural beings in town. Telling him she was trapped in a cabin with a warlock slash vampire might warrant a straight jacket in his eyes.

"I don't know! Something about it doesn't sit right with me. Your friend have all been acting weird. Ignoring my calls. Where were you?"

"There was an emergency with one of my aunts. She got into a car accident."

"Oh, wow! I'm so sorry to hear that. Is she okay!"

"She's fine now but I just didn't have time to tell you. I was so upset. I just bolted from the club and went straight there. I'm sorry. I left you hanging."

"Don't be sorry," he said, reaching for her hands. "I'm just glad you're okay. I wish you would have told me. Everyone needs support in a times like that. I would have been there for you."

"It's okay, Dale," she said, sliding her hands away. "I was planning on calling you when I came back but when I got in I just wanted to take a shower and hit the bed."

"I understand. Here I am busting through your apartment like a stalker."

"No," she laughed. "I'm just sorry I worried you."

"It's fine," he said, walking back towards the front door. " Again, I'm just glad you are okay. Maybe we can get together tomorrow or whenever you are feeling up to it."

"I'll call you."

"That's fine. Or knock. Remember, I'm just across the hall," he smiled.

"I don't think I will forget."

"I just sounded a little desperate there," he nodded.

"It's okay. I understand what you meant."

"Well, get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

"That's a plan."

She hated lying to Dale but what choice did she have? Besides him not believing in the boogeyman, the last thing she wanted was him doting over her. Holding her hand and making sure she was fine every second of the night.

.

The phone rung again and Bonnie picked it up from the couch. She looked at the name across the screen and answered. "Matt, I'm fine. No need to come by. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone before he could respond and headed towards her room.

She tried to sleep. The darkness was suffocating and the silence in the room had trapped her. She was lost in her head. Lost with a man she once hated. The more she tried not to think about Kai, the more she saw his face. The more present his voice was against her ear. The sheets hit the floor, as Bonnie tossed and turned. Her fingers grazed against her wrist. His power running through her veins like fire. His eyes were still on her. His touch tantalizing. His lips still close to her neck. The erotic verses from his tongue caused her knees to lock. Agonizing pleasure that made her not want to ever open her eyes. "God damn it, Kai," she sighed, tossing her pillow at the wall.

* * *

The refrigerator door closed and Kai stood in front of it with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He popped a few red grapes in his mouth before leaving out the small kitchen. He walked over to his bed and noticed Bonnie's twenties' dress folded neatly on top of the comforter. He picked it up and pressed it against his nose. The smell of her perfume had awakened emotions in him. She always wore Estee Lauder Pleasures. Nothing else. Her dresser aligned with bottles of the same perfume. To say how he knew this things, would only prove him more madly obsessed with Bonnie.

There was a knock. Kai folded the dress up and laid it back down on the bed. Slowly, he walked over towards the door and answered. Half expecting Damon to return for another battle, Kai was ready for him. Ready for them all. When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised. " What are you doing here," he asked.

Bonnie stood in front of him but did not answer. "Are you okay," he asked but there was still no answer. Bonnie stepped closer to Kai. She reached up towards his neck. She pulled him in for a kiss. A kiss so strong, Kai held on to the walls to keep from falling forward out the door. Still she did not stop. She pushed him back inside. Kissed him again, pulling at his towel until it hit the floor. She kicked the door shut.


End file.
